Republic City High School
by fanfictionloverofromance
Summary: Korra is living with her best friend Asami in an apartment for their senior year in a new high school. When Korra was around 10 years old her parents were killed in a car accident. Now Korra and Asami are starting their senior year in a new high school. Relationships will unfold for both girls now. There will be some MAKORRA and BOSAMI.
1. Chapter 1

It was modern day in Republic City. Everyone was going about through their morning chores and whereabouts. The streets were hustling and bustling as soon as the sun rose. Everyone was up that is , except for a certain water-tribe gal who despised the mornings. Korra was fast asleep in her bed in the apartment that she shared with her best friend, Asami. Since Korra's parents died when she was in around 10 years old in a car accident, she had been living with Asami and her dad ever since. But now that they are both 17 going on 18 they decided to share an apartment for their final year of high school. So here was Korra dreaming about the simple care-free times that she shared with her late parents. When she was bolted awake by the piercing sound of the alarm clock. She groaned and smashed it until it stopped the annoying beeping sound. She was just about to fall back asleep peacefully, when Asami barged in still groggy eyed and nudged Korra awake.

"Come on Korra, get up!" Asami yelled in Korra's ear. Causing Korra to fall out of bed and hit the ground with a loud_ thump. _Asami tried to muffle her laughter but failed miserably.

"You know you don't have to wake me up like that every morning" Korra moaned, rubbing her now sore side.

" Sorry, but I have no other way of successfully waking you up! Unless you have any suggestions." Asami smirked at seeing that Korra had no comback, and considered herself successful in winning the argument.

Korra pouted her infamous pout and narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "Yea, but I still don't like getting bruises all over my body before the day has even started."

" Yea, yea miss 'the mornings are evil', let's just get ready for our first day of our final year of high school." After finishing the chat they each got up and made their way to their bathrooms to get ready for the day ahead of them.

As they finished getting ready they each made their way to inspect each others' outfits. Asami was wearing her usaual signature color 'red'. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with a fitted red one shoulder ruched arm long sleeve blouse, black suedette platform boots and a Jimmy Choo candy union clutch with the british flag design on it. While Korra wore an Asos top with off the shoulder detail in lace, a pair of white skinny jeans, black suede hgh heeled platform booties, and the sapphire & diamond sterling silver pendant that her parents gave her before they died. Her hair was down in a waterfall braid, and her aqua blue eyes popped out with the eyeliner and little mascara she was wearing**.(AN: Both of their outfits are on the link in my profile .)**

**(AN: yes, I made Korra girly in the being fashionable side, but don't worry she still has the same personality and is badass tough :D). **

After looking at eachother up and down for a couple seconds the both looked at eachother and smiled wide.

"Omg Korra you look amazing!" Asami exclaimed wailing her hands about.

Korra laughed and said, "Thanks Asami, and I must say you look awesome too!"

"Thanks Kor, we are going to be the best looking girls at this new school."

" Yea!" Korra yelled causing Asami to chuckle.

"Oh! and don't forget about all the cute guys that will probably be there, and since we're new we'll be everyone's focus!" Asami was now jumping off the walls of how excited she was.

"Oh Asami, I swear that is all you've been talking about for the past week!"

Asami laughed at this and said, "Well Korra that is the best part of going to a new school new guys to hunt down. Don't act like you're not interested or even excited to find a boyfriend"

"Yea Asami, but I'm not going to fall all over them like if I was some desperate girl."

Asami smiled, " Yes, Korra I know I'm not saying that you will, I know you are a badass girl who won't let anyone walk all over you."

Korra laughed at this and hugged her best friend, "Thank Asami, and if I must say you are quite the badass yourself."

"Well we are both badass girls who are awesome and who know how to defend ourselves" Asami said giving a toothy smile.

"Well we do take martial arts and gymnastics Asami, so we kinda rule.", Korra was now grabbing her books and heading towards the door.

"You betcha, now remember they are having cheerleading tryouts today afterschool okay?"

Korra sighed, since she didn't really want to tryout , but agreed to since Asami really wanted to, " Yes Asami, I won't forget promise."

Asami followed Korra out smiling knowing that Korra wouldn't forget.

Korra and Asami made their way out of the apartment they shared and towards the car that Asami drived. Since Korra didn't like to drive, Asami took the priviledge of driving them wherever they had to go. Since Asami's dad was rich, he bought her a Porsche for her 16 birthday, ever since Asami takes it wherever they go. On their way to the new high school they would be attending, Korra and Asami were talking about what the classes might be like and if they had any classes together. They finally got to the school and into the parking lot. As they made their way they saw all the juniors and seniors walking around the parking lot meeting up with each other.

Korra was the first to speak, "Wow look at all these people, it looks like they've known each other forever. Ahh well isn't this going to be a fun first day."

" I know I didn't think that it was going to be this awkward for us on the first day, I mean being new and all we are going to be the center of attention, which I don't mind, but what about if we don't have any classes together."Oh god, what if we don't have lunch together!"

Asami was now hyperventilating in their parking space. Korra saw Asami doing this and decided to immediately calm her down.

"Asami... Asami", Korra tried calling her seeing that she didn't listen she decided to do the next best thing. "Asami!" Korra screamed and slapped Asami across the face. Asami quickly shut up and looked at Korra with anxious eyes. Not at all faced with the slap that she just received. " I'm sorry I slapped you, but it was the only way to get you to listen to me". Asami gave Korra a small smile and said, " Korra it ok, I would've done the same thing to you." Korra smiled at Asami and continued with her lecture. "Asami calm down, it's the first day of school nobody knows who we are and we probably will have classes together or at least lunch, I ca promise you that. Now I'm sure that we are going to make friends fast don't worry. I mean come on, we are freaking awesome people, who wouldn't want to be friends with us!" This made Asami laugh and calm down. "You know what Korra you are right. We are going to be fun and likeable people at this school, and I shouldn't worry about that." Korra smiled and said " That's the spirit Asami, and come on we are hot!" Once Korra said this they both cracked up laughing.

" Okay, come on 'Miss over exagerater' we have to face our first day of school." Korra said while opening the passenger door of the car. "Yea let's do this." Asami said while she too was getting out of the car.

As Korra and Asami made their way out of the Porsche and faced their new school, they didn't feel nervous anymore, instead they felt awkward with all the immediate stares that they were getting.

"Oh boy, yep this is definetedly going to be a looongg first day." Korra said this while looking around their surroundings.

**AN: okay so this is the first fanfic that I've ever written, and I hope that you guys liked the first chapter. There will be more to come, and soon there will be some romance forming. The girls are going to meet the brothers in the next chapter. There will be some Makorra and Bosami.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh boy, yep this is definitely going to be a looongg first day." Korra said this while looking around their surroundings.

As Korra and Asami kept making their way towards the back entrance of the school people were still staring at them. They were receiving different types of stares though. They were getting lustful looks from the single and even taken guys around, and glares from the girls seeing that they didn't have the guys' attention anymore. Overall they were also getting confused and curious looks from everyone wanting to know just who exactly are these two beautiful girls. But as soon as Korra and Asami would pass by them they would break out into whispers and everyone taking their phones out to text about the questionable girls at their school.

"You know they should take a picture. It will last longer!" Korra said the first part to Asami but yelled the last part so that everyone around them could hear. As soon as Korra stated this everyone broke out into even more whispers and started texting even more vigorously.

" Korra calm down, don't make a scene on our first day. You wouldn't want to give off the wrong impression about yourself." Whispered Asami while pulling on Korra's arm to turn her around from glaring at the students.

" You know very well Asami that I give two damns about first impressions, if they think that I'm a pain or whatever without getting to know me, then fine let them think that." Korra didn't even glance at Asami while saying this as she was now looking straight forward, clutching her books in her hand at her side.

Asami sighed seeing that she wasn't going to get through to her hard-headed best friend, " I know Korra and I don't blame you for being like that, but come on I don't want you getting into any fights on our first day of school. We don't want what happened at the last high school to happen again, now do we?"

_(Last year Korra and Asami attended a high school in the town over. But they were expelled because Korra and Asami got into a fight with two girls from their same gymnastics team.)_

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Korra was getting ready to do the difficult move that no one has been able to achieve, when the "most popular girl" according to her friends, and her follower came up to her glaring. "What do you think you are doing Korra"" asked Mei. Korra gave out an exasperated sigh and slowly turned around " What do you want Mei?" "What do you mean 'what do I want'? I want to know why you are at my beam trying to do the trick that I've been trying to do?"Mei glared. Korra was now annoyed, " Well you know Mei, this is a class where we could do whatever trick we please, no one has property of any_ trick_ or of any _beam."_ As Korra said each word, her voice progressively increased. Mei was now practically fuming fire " You know damn well Korra that I always practice at this beam _and _that I've been practicing that trick, so just leave my damn station and stop trying to do _my _trick and everyone's happy." Mei saw that Korra had a blank look on her face and smirked assuming that she won. But Korra immediately reacted to what Mei insinuated and exploded. " You know what Mei you don't own this bean or the god damn trick. So just shut your mouth and stop embarrassing yourself from looking like an idiot throwing a tantrum just because I'm doing the same trick as you are trying to do! Nobody even likes you Mei why can't you see that?! No one likes you because you are a spoiled brat that thinks they deserve everything and that no one else could question it or god forbid do the same thing, because there goes little miss popular throwing a tantrum! So just shut up and get over yourself!" Korra finished saying this huffing and taking in deep breaths to control her temper. Everyone around was listening to the conversation and were now staring wide-eyed at Korra and Mei with their mouths hanging open. They just couldn't believe that Korra would confront Mei like that, even though everything she just said was completely true. Asami was now making her way towards Korra to help her in the argument. When Mei got out of shock from hearing what Korra said, and was turning three different shades of red from the fury. " How dare you say that to me! Do you have any idea who you're talking to! I could destroy your social life and make your life a living hell! So you better watch your mouth!" Mei exclaimed pointing a finger at Korra. Which infuriated Korra even more. " How dare I?! how dare I?! How dare you?! I was over here fine when you just decided that you had to have this beam, I mean come on when I got here no one was near this thing and the rest were full! and where were you ? That's right nowhere to be found! So don't come over here acting like you rule the school, and thinking that you are better than everyone else! because you aren't! Don't you dare come over here telling me to watch my mouth or threatening me! I don't give a damn what you can do! I can guarantee you that you will not succeed in making me look like a bitch, because honey you are doing that not me you! and I have all these people around here to confirm that in fact they are even filming this right now!" At hearing this Mei turned around and spotted practically everyone filming what is going on , seeing that they weren't going to miss the one person standing up to the school bully. Mei was looking around at everyone filming the argument when she decided she had enough and would hit Korra where it hurt the most. She turned around to face Korra with a surprisingly calm look on her face. Which immediately got Korra and Asami suspicious, causing Asami to stiffen and Korra to stand taller. " You know what Korra you think you got it all figured out don't you? You really think that a girl like me, having anything she wants and anyone, could be threatened by you? A worthless girl? I mean come on let's be real. You are just a rat living with your best friend and her father because 'the little baby's parents died'. This cause Korra to stiffen beyond belief and to narrow her eyes at the mean girl. Asami rested her arm on Korra's shoulder at hearing this and narrowed her eyes dangerously at Mei. Everyone else around gasped at hearing Mei be soo cruel to Korra as to mention her late parents. Mei just smiled a evil smile and stood a little closer to Korra. She looked at Korra straight in the eyes and said in an eerie ghost of a voice, " You know I don't blame them for dying in that accident, I mean they probably did it on purpose to just get as far away from you as possible. I mean I don't blame them for doing that but, I must say that I'm glad they died in that crash. You want to know why?" Korra was now shaking and teeming with rage. She was a millimeter away from being set off and was going to lunge at this girl, if she didn't watch what she was about to say next. Asami was about to lunge at Mei too if she didn't stop talking about her best friend's, practically sister's, parents. In fact everyone around were actually getting ticked off too because Mei took it too far. But Mei was unfazed by this and took a step back , looked at Korra up and down, crossed her arms, smiled wide and looked Korra right in the eyes again before continuing, "Because that way they left you all alone in the world and left to suffer. I just wanted you to know that." After Mei finished saying this she and her follower started laughing evilly , while everyone around was now hating the two laughing girls. That was all it took for Korra to be set off. She had had enough nobody talked about her dear parents and not especially when it was about the way they died. So she lost the little self control that she had at that moment and just lunged at Mei. Asami soon joined Korra in the fight and they both messed up Mei and her follower and won the fight. But they soon got caught by the gymnastics coach and the four of them were sent to the office. But only Korra and Asami were expelled because they started the fight, and Mei and her follower were only merely suspended for initiating the argument.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Korra cringed at the memory of what happened at their last school. Seeing that that incident was what got them kicked out from that school as their Junior year was ending, and is what caused them to end up at this totally different school on their Senior year. " Yea Asami maybe you're right, and I'm sorry again for getting you kicked out too." Korra apologized sincerely while guiltily looking down causing her to bite her lip.

Asami looked at her distressed best friend and softened her expression and put her hand on Korra's shoulder " Korra you know damn well that I was the one that got in to that fight to help you. You weren't the one that dragged me into it, in fact you even told me that I shouldn't get into the fight to help you. But I got into it anyways because you are my best friend practically my sister." Korra looked up with her eyes lighting up at what she just heard. "Thanks Asami I truly couldn't have asked for a better friend or should I say sister than you."

" No problem Korra and I couldn't ask for anyone better either."

By the time that they finished talking they were already making their way into the school.

**KORRA POV-**

Asami and I were made our way into the school and headed towards the office to get our schedules since we were completely new to the school. We went into the stuffy main office and went up to the stoic lady dressed in a bland gray pencil skirt and tucked in, white, button down shirt. I decided to speak up first " Excuse me miss?" The lady looked up at me with the dullest look I have ever seen. It made me feel bad for her job. She then looked over at Asami and said " Yes, may I help you?" Asami was the one to speak before I could answer. " Umm, yes we are new to this school and we were wondering if we could get our schedules?" At hearing this the lady oddly perked up and gave us the widest smile I think wasn't even possible. " Ohh, why of course you can! I'm sorry for how I acted earlier it's just that the students here can tend to be a tad annoying if I must say, and I have to be indifferent with what they do or say." That must explain why she looked soo tired and exasperated. " Ohh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your names."

I answered this time " It's Korra Gutierrez and Asami Alvarez." The lady then flashed us a smile again, which was kind of contagious because Asami and I couldn't help but smile back. She turned and looked up our names on the computer and printed out what I assumed was our schedules. " Alrighty then here you go ladies, I hope you two enjoy this school, and I wish you the best of luck with these students. I must warn you that some of them can be a bit cruel." She said that last part in such a serious tone that I wasn't able to decipher if she was just kidding or dead serious. Asami and I exchanged glances at hearing this and Asami frowned. " Don't worry miss..." Asami looked at the name tag on the lady's shirt and said ...Pema... I can assure you that we can handle the cruel people, I mean our last school was filled with them." Asami was being surprisingly truthful with the the lady that we just met. But I couldn't blame her because I myself was oddly feeling comfortable around her too, I felt as if I could trust this faculty member. Miss Pema gave us sincere smile " I'm sure that you ladies can, you two look like you've been through a lot together, I can be sure that you two know how to defend yourselves, and make yourselves respected." Asami and I couldn't help but smileat hearing this, since it was true. " Now you two should get going to finding your classes, I mean this is a pretty big school." Asami and I nodded and made our way to the door, when Miss Pema called out to us " Ohh, and welcome to Republic City Senior High!"

Once we were outside of the main office Asami turned to me and gave me her usual smile " Whoa she was oddly really nice."

I couldn't help but smile and nod my head " I know, faculty members weren't like that in our old school."

" I know, but I just couldn't help but feel like we could tell her anything and that she would understand and help us in any way."

I thought back to just a few minutes ago and couldn't help but notice that what Asami just said was completely true "You what Asami you are totally right. I have a feeling that we are going to become really great friends with her."

"Yea I hope we do."

We stayed quiet for a couple seconds, when I remembered that we had just received our schedules and we still haven't checked to see if w had gotten any classes together.

"Hey Asami what classes did you get? and tell me them in order so that I could check to see if any of your classes match mine"

Asami nodded her head and looked frantically through her classes before repeating them out loud. "Ummm... Okay... for first period I got... Math..."

I looked down and smiled broadly seeing that I got Math for 1st period too " Yes! I got Math for 1st period too!" I might have said that a little too loudly because I some weird stares from a group of girls that were passing by, and me being the type of person I am, couldn't help but become ticked off from people not minding their own god damn business." What are you looking at, keep moving along." As soon as those words left my mouth those girls looked head on and walked a tad bit faster. I smiled in achievement and Asami chuckled.

"Okay Korra, back to the classes. Umm.. okay.. second per..iii...odd.. I ...gooottt.. oh here it is I got English... Third period I got gym... then Lunch...Science... and for my final period I got History. What about you?"

I then looked down at my paper having remembered Asami's schedule. "Okay.. I got this... for second period I got Science... then gym.. then lunch...then English.. and for the final period of the day I got history too!" I couldn't help but be excited to see that Asami and I have half of our classes together, I mean it totally went better than I thought it was.

"Omg Kor, we got half our classes together _and_ lunch. How awesome is that!" Asami exclaimed this time, again getting odd looks from another group of girls. I mean seriously doesn't anyone know how to mind their own business. I mean if this is going to happen constantly then I don't think I'm going to be able to stay out of fights or arguments!

"I know I was just thinking that Asami. But seriously doesn't anyone in this school know how to mind their business?"

Asami chuckled knowing how annoyed I get at eavesdroppers. " I know Korra I've noticed, I mean it's starting to get annoying, even for me."My mouth almost dropped seeing that it takes alot to annoy Asami. "What? why are you looking at me like that?" I gave her another incredulous look. " Seriously? I mean it takes a lot to get you annoyed and trust me that says a lot." Asami laughed at my quiet outburst, since I didn't want any more passersby t give us weird looks. But once again when Asami laughed people gave us the same faces.

"Yep, really annoying. If those stares keep happening every time that we talk, I'm going to cause some trouble." Asami gave me a smirk knowing that I wasn't kidding.

We were now looking down at our schedule looking for the room number that was on the paper, when we walked into two walls, me and Asami both tumbled down to the floor in opposite directions. Asami landing softly on top of a guy, yes a guy, who held onto her by the waist. While I wasn't so lucky and landed on the not so soft floor with.. you guessed it a guy landing right on top of me, with his hands wrapped around my waist protectively. I turned my head to look at him straight in the eyes. He was staring at me intently which made small goose bumps run all over my body. I couldn't help but stare right back into those beautiful burning amber eyes. I noticed that he was remarkably handsome. He had a strong jaw that complimented his features, and jet back hair that was spiky in the front. I then noticed that his arms were still around my waist, and that we were still lying in the middle of the floor. He must have noticed our position too because he smiled down at me causing me blush. He then proceeded to get up while still holding onto my waist pulling me up with him. Once we were standing up write I being the clutz that I am got pushed and fell against the handsome boy. He immediately caught me and held onto my waist once again. I looked up at him and smiled as a 'thank you'. He smiled back and slowly let go of my waist. I stood up straight and bent down to pick up my now scattered books and he followed my lead and helped me. Once I got all my books and schedule together, we introduced each other.

I stuck my hand out and said "Hi , my name's Korra."

The handsome amber-eyed boy took my hand in his without hesitation and answered in the most angelic voice I had ever heard " Hey, I'm Mako. Sorry for bumping into you and falling."

Oh my god, he was soo adorable. Ahh, what is happening to me since when do I say that? But I couldn't help it, there was just something about him that pulled me in.

"No it's okay really. If anything I should be apologizing, my friend and I weren't watching where we were going." As I said that I noticed that Asami wasn't on the ground anymore, she was now talking to the boy that she fell on top of. By the way that she was looking at him, I instantly knew that she had a crush on him. I smirked knowing that Asami wanted to meet new guys.

The handsome boy that I now know is Mako, followed my gaze and saw them talking as well. I noticed that he too was smirking, so I raised an eyebrow in his direction. He saw this and smiled saying " That's my brother Bolin."

I nodded now understanding that he was probably thinking the same as me, that his brother was flirting with my best friend, Asami.

" That's my best friend, Asami."

" Oh, I see that they wasted no time in flirting with each other." My gaze flickered back to him seeing that he too realized the obvious looks and giggles that the two were sending to each other.

"Yea, Asami's like that. I'm assuming your brother is too."

He laughed a beautiful sound to my ears "Yea that's Bolin alright. So I'm sorry for asking you this but are you new here, because I'm sure that I would've remembered you if we ever met."

I blushed furiously at this, seeing that he was obviously flirting with me.

"Actually yea Asami and I are new to this school and town actually."

He nodded his head in approval and looked at his brother and my best friend, and then locked eyes with me without ever looking away. "I see, so what brings you to Republic City High School."

"Well Asami and I sorta got kicked out of our last school." I said this while looking away embarrassed that he would think that I'm some sort of delinquent. But I felt his burning gaze on me and never wavering so I couldn't help but look back into his beautiful eyes."If you don't mind me asking this, why did you guys get kicked out."

I don't know what moved me to tell him the truth but I just did and said "Well it was because of this girl that was in Asami and I's gymnastics class. She came up to me and started shouting at me because I was doing a trick that only supposedly she could perform and she crossed the line with me when she said something that was personal. So Asami and I got into a fight with her and her 'follower' which led us to getting expelled and those two with only suspension since they were sly and gave puppy dog eyes to escape the punishment." The whole time that I was talking he was staring at me listening intently. Not once did he lose interest. I oddly felt that fascinating. When I finally finished talking he studied my face to see if I was being sincere or not I guess. I guess he saw that I had a sorrowful face because what he said next wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Well if it helps at all I think that those two girls deserved what you guys did to them. It was them who started everything not you guys, in my opinion you guys were defending yourselves, and that principal was sure dumb to expell you guys." I was shocked. I was speechless. But yet I was even more awed by this guy. He was just full of surprises.

"Thanks that means a lot."

He gave me a flashing smile and extended his hand " come on I want you to meet my brother."

I unconciously took his hand in my free one and let him lead the way.

Once we reached Bolin and Asami we noticed that they were still talking and I realized that he was still holding my hand. But I didn't protest because I liked the warm safe feeling that he gave me. It oddly made me feel protected and unharmed in anyway. I realized that he too knew that we were still holding hands because he squeezed mines the tiniest bit and didn't let go until Bolin and Asami turned their undivided attention to us and our still intertwined hands, both of them giving us the same sly smile. Which made both Mako and I to blush and let go of each others hands.

"Umm.. Bolin... I wanted you to meet Korra she's new here."

Bolin looked at me and flashed me a cheeky grin before giving me a tight hug that cut the air from my lungs.

"Hello Korra Asami's told me about you, it's great to meet you."

"umm.. Bo..lin..can't...breathe.."

That's when he heard me and let me go giving me an 'oops sorry' smile.

I shrugged it off and smiled at him "Hi Bolin it's nice to meet you too."

Then I turned to Mako and said " Mako, this is my best friend Asami, she's new here as well as me."

Instead of Mako giving Asami an air crushing hug as Bolin did to me he gave her a friendly handshake , "Hey Asami it's nice to meet you, and Korra's told me about you too."

Asami smiled and gave me an 'I told you there would be hot guys here' look and turned her attention back to the two guys in front of us. " Well since we already met can you guys help us find our classes?"

Bolin and Mako looked at each other smiled and turned their attention back to us both saying in unision "sure".

"Okay ladies may we see your schedules" Bolin said in a mock royal manner. Causing Asami and I to laugh.

"Sure" We said handing our schedules to the boys. I gladly gave mine to Mako while Asami enthusiastically gave hers to Bolin. They both inspected our schedules before looking up at us and smiling so brightly that I thought their mouths would rip.

"Weeelllll..." Bolin started off smiling brightly at Asami giving her no choice but to smile back at him like a little school girl. When Mako cut him off giving me that same type of smile, once again giving me goose bumps. "It turns out that we have all classes together" Mako told me handing me back my schedule. His smile without faltering the whole time. I was internally jumping up and down and doing a victory dance, hearing these wonderful news. So I just smiled wider matching Mako's smile and said " Well I think that's great."This caused him to smile even wider if that was even possible.

When Bolin held out Asami's schedule to her and said " As do we , my fair lady." Asami giggled and took her schedule saying " Well I think that's great too. So Bolin stuck out his hand which Asami gladly took and led her to our first period in which all of us had together.

Mako and I stayed behind laughing at the took that were perfect for each other.

"Well should we go then ." Mako asked me after we stopped laughing.

I nodded "lead the way."

He smiled at me and said something that left me blushing and thinking about it for the rest of the day. "You know Korra you're not like other girls... I like it."

**AN: Okay so I hope you guys liked chapter 2. I know it's extremely long. sorry . Tell me if you guys want me to keep writing chapters like these or shorter ones. Next chapter is going to be intense. :O Mako and Korra are going to learn that they have a lot in common. Will history repeat itself and Korra gets into a fight like the one with Mei? Read chapter 3 to find out. I will be posting it no later than tonight. Please review and follow. :DD **

**P.S. Next chapter will also be the cheerleading tryouts along with more outfits and links. :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled at me and said something that left me blushing and thinking about it for the rest of the day. " You know Korra you're not like other girls... I like it."

Wow he's pretty straight forward, But yet he acted dorky a couple minutes ago. I couldn't help but think that he's different from other guys too. He's sweet but not too overbearing. Funny but not to the point where he gets annoying. Just all round great. Oh god please help me with this guy. I mean he makes me act awkward at times because of how straight forward and blunt he is. I need all the help I could get to not be dorky around this guy. I mean come one when has Korra Gutierrez ever been socially awkward? That's right never. Ugh! I need to get my act together before 1st period ends. I mean for crying out loud I have all classes with him! Don't get me wrong I'm all excited and happy for it, but that practically makes me a ticking bomb of embarrassing moments around this guy. I'm going to have to be very careful around him.

**MAKO POV- **

God, she's soo beautiful. That's all I could think of all through 1st period. I heard a rumor this morning when Bolin and I walked in that there were two new girls that were 'hot' as the guys from the football team had said. I was expecting them to be the usual types that fall all over the first guy that whistles at them, or gives them a flirty look. I expected them to not have a mind of their own, and just be dumb airheads. But I did expect them to be the usual type 'hot', that dress in short dresses and wear over-bearing amounts of make-up that makes them look like crayola threw up on their face. What I never expected them to be two beauties that were dressed in an appealing yet appropriate manner. I didn't expect them to be able to form coherent sentences around guys. But yet they surprised me when we collided in the halls I admit that they were both beauties, but one in particular truly looked like a goddess to me. Her name fit her image perfectly 'Korra'.

Right when we collided I landed on top of her with my hands wrapped instinctively around her waist. I had thought that it was just another girl until I took a good look at her face. What immediately captivated my attention were her beautiful aqua -blue eyes that just popped out and stared intently into my own. It gave me chills to see such a sight and right before my eyes. After helping her up and almost falling again because of some girl that bumped into her, I took a good look at her whole figure. She had a great skin tone that contrasted with her eyes perfectly her ski was a bit tan, while her chocolate brown hair was cascading down to her mid-back. She wore a pair of white jeans that fit her perfectly and a black lace shirt that left her great shoulders bare. I caught sight of a charm necklace pendant around her neck that was one or two shades darker than her eyes. I was truly amazed at having this exotic beauty.

We talked a while and it turned out that she had all of my exact classes. I couldn't help but show my enthusiasm and thanked whoever it was that assigned her these classes. As we made our way to 1st period i had no idea what came over me but I decided to be bold and told her straight forward " You know Korra you're not like other girls... I like it."

I was starting to regret my decision to for being soo bold, until I saw her smile at me and blush the tiniest bit. Right then and there I decided that that was my favorite expression. It was just so adorable to see her blush like that. Wow I just met this beauty and I already had a humongous crush on her, I just hope that she'll like me back.

**ASAMI POV-**

Ahh! I just knew that this was going to be a great first day of school. I don't know why I was ever nervous about not being with my best friend in any classes or lunch. So far this day could not have been going any better I mean I have half of my classes with Korra and lunch. Plus I just met the best guy I've ever seen. That fall was the best thing that has ever happened to me, because it led me to meet Bolin! He was soo sweet and lovable. Not to mention easy-going and extremely funny. He was so dorky after the fall too , it was just soo adorable, that I couldn't stop giggling at whatever he did because of how flustered he looked. While having this awesome encounter with this spectacular guy, I couldn't help but glance over to see how Korra was doing with the guy that she bumped into. What I saw didn't surprise me at all. I saw Korra talking to a similar looking guy to Bolin, and I could tell that she was forming a crush on this guy, because of the way that she was acting. I smirked knowing that I was right about the guys at this school.

So after my encounter with Bolin we made our way towards 1st period and Bolin walked in first with me behind him, Korra in tow, and Mako in back of Korra. Almost everyone was in the class except for us and the teacher. Everyone was talking and minding their own business. That is until Korra and I walked in causing all of them to each turn their whole undivided attention to us. The room was dead quiet as we walked in farther to the room. That silence only lasted for about a minute or so though because next thing we know they are all whispering to each other and giving Korra and I the same looks as this morning. I instantly knew that Korra was shaking with anger and frustration at seeing everyone getting into their business. I knew that it was not going to be a pretty sight to watch for the sake of the students that were gossiping. Seeing that Korra had a short temper and a pet-peeve towards eavesdroppers.

Bolin and Mako seemed to notice this, unlike the rest of the class whose whispers were progressively increasing, and soon asked me "Hey what's wrong with Korra? She was fine just a minute ago, and now she's super stiff " ,Mako asked showing true concern for my best friend. I couldn't help but think how perfect he and Korra would be together. My thoughts were then interrupted by Bolin adding to Mako's statement, "Yea, Asami she looks really pissed for some reason. I sighed knowing that if the teacher didn't show up soon Korra would confront the class head on without any care as to what people thought about her. " Yea she just hates having people eavesdropping or talking about her." They both nodded and Bolin turned his full attention to staring at me, which I didn't mind at all. While Mako went to Korra's side to help her calm down. While studying them for a few moments, I couldn't help but think how perfect they were for eachother.

**KORRA POV-**

The last thing I needed right now was some god damn eavesdroppers. I mean seriously is this going to happen in _ every single class_? Right when I was in the middle of exploding from within, Mako came up to me, blocking my view of the annoyingly curious students.

"Korra please calm down. I know that they could be infuriating but just ignore them and they'll get tired out whispering." I then focused my attention to Mako's amber orbs and saw pure concern and pleas in them. I sighed and nodded letting him lead the way to two empty seats, that were beside Asami, I took the seat next to Asami and Mako took the seat next to mine, while Bolin was seated at the opposite end of Mako and next to Asami. I was still annoyed that the whispers hadn't stopped but progressively got lower, I soon sighed in relief at seeing our teacher walk in. She was wearing a button down green shirt with a pair of matching pants. She had an icy look in her eyes and had two scars that went across her right cheek and had short grey hair. "Good morning class, my name is miss. Beifong but you already knew that. I am introducing myself because I see that we have two new students in our school." Her voice was just as icy and cold as her stare. I quickly took a disliking of this teacher, but at the same time I strangely respected and admired her. Beifong then proceeded to rumage through some files until she found two bulky ones with might I say quite a lot of papers in them. Everyone stared intently at the files while Asami and I exchanged looks anticipating what was coming next. We then looked down shamefully knowing that we both got into a bit of trouble at our old high school before being expelled. It was always because someone pestered me about my late parents and I snapped with Asami helping me, or with Asami getting pushed over the edge because of her mother's demise and I would help her. Overall we would get into a fight periodically which was what convinced the principal more to expell us.

No one's eyes left the files that is except for Bolin's and Mako's who just stared at the us, with worried expressions ,while we were staring at our hands as if they were suddenly extremely interesting. We were anticipating the time when the teacher would call us up, when the dreaded time came. "Korra, Asami would you come up to the front of the class." Asami and I exchanged panicked looks and then looked over at Mako and Bolin who had frowns on their faces and were worried for us. We made our way to the front and Asami stood on the scary teacher's right side, while I stood on her left. She then proceeded to open both of our files and read through our afterschool activities and records. "Well I see here that you two got into fights often at your old high school." As I looked straight on I refused to look in Mako's direction afraid that he was going to reject me. But instead saw everyone else's faces and saw their immediate shock. Yea I bet they didn't expect Asami and I who looked like two fashionable girly girls, who seemed fragile to be soo tough and rebellious. But really we only fought when those people insulted our parents' deaths.

Beifong seemed unfazed by the class' reaction and continued " I see that all these fights in both of your cases were caused for the same reason every time." Asami and I both went wide-eyed seeing that this teacher was about to announce to the whole class that I was an orphan and that Asami had no mother. I prayed that she wouldn't just out right say it but I guess that the world loves proving me wrong because what the teacher said next caused everyone except Mako and Bolin to gasp. " Would you ladies like to say the reason as to why these fights were caused? Or shall I ?" I crossed my arms and frowned while Asami just wringed her hands together and looked down. " Alright then , I guess I shall tell the class." I could see that everyone was at the edge of their seats while Mako and Bolin just each stared at us as if they knew what the teacher was about to say, and gave us sympathetic and understanding looks. Which caused me to wonder why they would know what was going on in their lives. " All the reasons as to why these two ladies here got into fights was because, Asami here would get insulted from people making fun of her mother's death." Everyone once again gasped and Asami got an irritated look on her face but soon disappeared when she made eye contact with Bolin who was apparently consoling her from across the room with just one look. I was analyzing them when the stoic teacher pulled me out of my thoughts with the announcement of my cause for the fights. " As to Korra's cause to fight was because people would pester her about her parents' death and tell her that her parents deserved to die." Everyone was one again shocked at hearing this more so than when Asami's reason was announced. Great! Just great! This teacher just had to announce this to the whole entire freaking class. So that gossip about us could spread like wild-fire. I was fuming at hearing this teacher's careless revelation and had my fists now balled up while I still had them crossed over my chest. When suddenly I felt that same intense feeling that someone was staring at me intently. I snapped my head to the side and that's when I saw Mako. I noticed that his face was anxious and his eyes filled with understanding, concern, worry, and possibly..._care_? I wasn't sure, but what I did know was that Mako looked like he wanted to just bolt from his seat and envelop me into a securing and protective hug. " Now ladies I can see why you two got into so many fights and I don't blame you two for doing it." What?! Really? After saying all that she's just going to say that she doesn't blame us for doing it?" But I will allow no fighting in this class and I can assure you two that no one in this class is going to give you any problems on those sensitive topics." Asami and I were left flabbergasted. We were totally not expecting that at all. But Miss Beifong continued with giving the class all our information. "Now it says here that you too take martial arts. I can see how this caused you two to fight so skillfully and win in every fight as it states here. I t also says that you guys took gymnastics and are still taking classes outside of school." Asami and I just shrugged while everyone was left dumbfounded from this new found information about us. While Mako gave me a look of appreciation, respect, admiration..and ... _awe_? No I must be seeing stuff. Gosh Korra get yourself together or else this guy is going to be the end of you.

**MAKO POV-**

Wow, just wow. This girl is amazing! Apart from being beautiful and adorable she's not one of those prissy girls. She can actually defend herself and fight! I swear every new thing that I learn about this girl makes me fall for her even more. The whole time that Beifong had them up there I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted to see how she would react to what the teacher was about to reveal, because she was standing in the middle of the class with Asami on one side and Korra on the other. I knew that this wasn't going to be a very nice experience for Korra and Asami, because knowing Beifong she doesn't take mercy or pity. I assumed that the teacher was going to reveal something personal of Asami and Korra because of the two thick files that she had in her hand.

My suspicions were correct when Beifong first announced Asami's record. I was truly surprised because Asami looked very sweet and innocent. But once Beifong stated the reason I knew that I would've done the same thing as her. Then Beifong moved on to Korra's file, I wanted to know so bad what caused Korra to fight although I think I know what, since earlier she told me that she and Asami both got kicked out of their last high school for something personal. Finally the teacher started speaking again and announced something that shocked me. She said that Korra had gotten into those fights because those idiots from her old school would mock her parents' death and they would tell her right to her face that they deserved to die! I swear right when I heard that I felt a yearning to just shoot up from my seat and take this beautiful girl into my arms and protect her from all the idiots and jackasses from this school. I also felt my blood boil extremely high at hearing that those dumbass assholes would say that to anyone especially Korra! The girl that I haven't been able to stop thinking about since that incident this morning.

I could see that Korra had tensed and was getting pissed at this teacher's attitude. I couldn't blame her I mean I even felt pissed at her. But Beifong didn't stop there she surprisingly said that she wouldn't blame them for doing what they did, and then stated that of course these girls take martial arts and gymnastics. I couldn't help but feel a new level of love for this girl...wait woah..._love?_ No that can't be right I practically just met her. Yet I can't stop thinking about her , or how it would be if we dated , having her in my arms, protecting her from harm and from all those jackasses that dared to hurt her. Oh man, I'm in deep.

~~~~~~ _**TIME SKIP**__**~~~~~ Now all four of them are in gym class~~~~~~**_

**KORRA POV-**

Second period had finally ended. But I can't say that the class was bad because Mako was there. As soon as we walked into second period the same happened as in first period. But this time the teacher was already in the class and told everyone to sit down and shut up. I immediately took a liking to this teacher because he didn't put my personal shit out in the open for the whole freaking world to see. He introduced himself as Mr. Tenzin. He went right down to business and assigned lab partners that would work together for the rest of the year. He assigned Mako and I together. Ahh, I think I love this teacher even more. Mako and I had looked at each other when we were told this and smiled like crazy. For the rest of the class we spent it stealing glances towards each other. He would stare at me and I would catch him from time to time, we would hold the stare and then he would smile and turn back towards the board. I couldn't help but stare at him then. I mean come on! He had a perfect sharp jaw that was just begging to be kissed. Woah ok Korra calm down. But I can't help it I mean he's muscular and lean but not too much. He has the perfect amount of muscles. By then I would've been staring for too long and he would catch me causing me to blush and turn back around. Then the whole cycle would start all over again. So overall I would say that second period was a success.

Now it was for my favorite class. GYM! I know why would I being fashionable and all that shit like gym at all. Well you see I'm not like other girls and neither is Asami per se. I mean yea we both have rocking style , but we do like to get our hands dirty. I love sports and I'm pretty good at them especially football. Since, before my father died he used to be a football player in his high school, and would spend his free time with me teaching me the rules, plays, and techniques. So I guess I never stopped playing it afterwards, I guess it makes me feel closer to him.

While Asami is a car junkie. I swear that girl knows everything there is to know about cars like I know about sports. She spends some of her free time dragging me to the racetrack to race cars. I must admit that it's pretty awesome. She also loves to go to her dad's factory and repair cars. So in conclusion we are pretty awesome and badass. On top of all those hobbies that we have we love to take gymnastics and martial arts. So of course I'm going to love gym class!

**GENERAL POV-**

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami parted ways once they got to gym class to change clothes. Korra changed into a Victoria's Secret Sequin Yoga Tank with the number 86 on it, a pair of studded denim shorts,and black converse. She had her hair in a waterfall braid that cascaded down to her middle back**.(AN:LINK IN PROFILE)** While Asami wore a Union Jack crop top with the british flag on it, vintage jean shorts, and white converse**.(AN:LINK IN PROFILE)** Once they were all dressed for gym all the girls entered the gym from the left side and all the guys entered from the right side. They all got together in a big circle. But of course Korra and Asami were the center of attention which annoyed them both to no end. The guys were standing next to them telling them to just forget about it and ignore all the stares and gossip. Just then the gym teacher barged into the gym and yelled in an authorative voice "Alright everyone gather around!" Everyone in a panic scattered to where he was and stood at attention. The gym teacher then proceeded " My name is Coach Tarrlock and you will call me only that! Not Mr.T, not Mr., and certainly not Tarrlock. Is that clear!" Everyone immediately all answered in unison "yes Coach Tarrlock!"

He smirked and then went through some papers that he had set up. "Hmm I see that everyone has their abilities written down here... Except for miss Asami Alvarez and Korra Gutierrez."

Korra and Asami groaned knowing that they were going to have to show the whole gym class just what they can do.

"Well will Korra and Asami please step forward?"

Korra and Asami made their way through the sea of students and stood in front of Coach Tarrlock.

"Okay, now I see that you two are new to this school, and I also see here that you two are excellent in gymnastics and martial arts?" Tarrlock said this while looking at his papers the whole time and only looking up at them when he finished stating what they were good at.

Korra was the first to speak up seeing that Asami wasn't going to anytime soon. " Yes. We are."

"Ah, I see. Now will you two do me the honor of proving that you are actually talented in these departments.

Korra clenched her jaw, not liking that he was doubting their skills.

"Sure but what exactly do you want us to do?" Asami asked.

"Why that's simple I want you two to show us just how good at gymnastics you really are. Then I myself will go hand to hand comback with each of you in martial arts, since I am an expert at that."

Everyone in the room was quiet seeing that Korra and Asami would have to fight the teacher to prove that they are fit to be experts in martial arts.

But Korra and Asami went unfazed because they both knew just how good they were in martial arts, and took this as a challenge. So they exchanged smirks, which everyone noticed and thought that they were crazy to think that they could beat an experienced teacher, and replied with an " It will be our pleasure" from Asami, and a "Bring it on" from Korra.

First they were asked to perform the same gymnastics trick in unison and in sync. They did just that since they were used to doing the same tricks in gymnastics class. They went and stood at one end of the gym while the class was standing to the far wall on the sidelines. Mako and Bolin were both watching excitedly and curiously to see just how good these girls were.

Once the coach gave the nod they both breathed in and started their trick**. (AN: sorry I didn't write what trick they did, cause I have no idea what each trick is called. So just insert your own combination of tricks. :D) **

Once they finished their performance they ended up at the other end of gymnasium. With everyone's jaw on the floor, and the coach smiling broadly. Everyone erupted into applause and made the girls blush.

"Well I must say that I'm impressed with you two ladies. I might suggest that you two join our cheerleading squad since there's no gymnastics one."

Both girls smiled and nodded.

" Well shall we test your martial arts skills?"

The girls once again nodded and Asami was up first. She had to go up the coach's son who was an expert martial artist too while Korra would go up against the coach.

Asami and the boy bowed to each other and commenced the fight. The coaches' son didn't waste any time and lunged at Asami with a powerhouse kick, which she easily dodged and kicked him in the lower back. The boy fell down but merely got up again, with a bruise to his pride. The fight went on for about 5 minutes given that Asami had the advantage the whole time and had some help with her agility from gymnastics. But once she saw an open shot to have the boy pinned she wasted no time, and had him on his back in seconds. Bolin just stared at Asami with pure joy and delight.

**~~~TIME SKIP OF ABOUT 10 MINUTES~~~**

Now it was Korra's turn. The coach and her bowed to each other as well and circled one another waiting for the other to take the first shot. But none did, and they kept circling each other for about another 30 seconds when the coach decided to just make the first move, seeing that Korra had no intention to. He threw a punch directly aimed for her head, in which Korra side stepped with surprising swiftness and threw two punches to his pressure points around the arm and back. **(AN: Kind of some Equalist moves, lol. :D) ** The crowd gasped at seeing the coach stagger back holding his arm. "I see that you know the more sophisticated and advanced form of martial arts." The coach said while panting. While Korra wasn't even breaking a sweat. "What can I say I've had a lot of free time." The class couldn't grasp the fact that Korra was talking to the coach as if he was just another student."Well I could see that you waste no time in getting to your opponents weak spots." Tarrlock said this while grimacing at realizing that he was losing to a student. So he tried to come at Korra with a different technique and lunged at her with both punches and kicks at the same time. But Korra was quicker and simply just dodged each punch and flipped through the air and landed in back of him. She took this opportunity to knock him down, and kicked his back sending him toppling down. Everyone in the room was flustered to see that Korra was so powerful in martial arts. While Mako smiled broadly at her with an approving look that said 'that's my girl'.

"Wow, I must say I underestimated you Korra. I wasn't expecting you to beat me."

"Well we all have surprises don't we?"

"Indeed we do."

After this face off, gym continued on. It was a lazy day in gym since the coach was sore from getting his ass kicked. Bolin and Asami had run off to who knows where to talk, while Mako and Korra just sat down inside on the bleachers talking.

~~~~~~~TIME SKIP AGAIN TO AFTERSCHOOL CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS~~~~~

Korra and Asami were now once again in the locker rooms getting changed into their tryouts outfit.

Asami was wearing a suri lace singlet, a pair of pink beachie shorts, black converse, and had her hair in a messy side braid. **(AN: LINK IN PROFILE)**

While Korra was wearing an Addidas college crop t-shirt with the number 72 on it, a pair of juicy couture black velour dolphin shorts, black converse, and had her hair pulled back in a fishtail braid. **(AN:LINK IN PROFILE)**

They then continued to make their way outside to the field , where the auditions were held. As they reached the field they noticed that the guys on the football team were practicing , including Mako and Bolin. The guys saw the girls and their mouths dropped. They couldn't help but see just how hot they were in those clothes.

The girls noticed Mako and Bolin like this and started to giggle.

The guys saw them laughing at them and closed their mouths while blushing.

~~~TIME SKIP TO DURING ASAMI AND KORRA'S TRYOUTS~~~

"Alright next up are Korra and Asami." The head cheerleader called.

Asami and Korra both stood up and waited for the head cheerleader to say the moves that they were to perform.

All the guys from the football team were now watching them along with all the girls in the cheerleading team.

Some of the guys were whistling and doing wolf calls at Korra and Asami which caused them to snicker and roll their eyes, and Mako and Bolin to narrow their eyes and scowl at the guys.

"Alright girls... I want you to do a round off back handspring." The co head cheerleader said while staring at the girls straight in the eyes with a menacing look.

The girls exchanged smirks and performed the trick perfectly.

Causing everyone to applaud but the co-head cheerleader to snicker and yell

"Front handspring step out, round off back hand spring step out, round off back hand spring full twisting layout!"

People all around looked at the co-captain like if she was crazy, even the guys who didn't even know what that meant really.

The head cheerleader looked at her co-head and narrowed her eyes. "Amber what has gotten into you!"

_**(Back where the guys were at)**_

"Hey Mako do you know why Amber's being so crazy towards Asami and Korra?"

"I have no idea bro.. But I think it has to do with her boyfriend whistling at them."

"Oh"

"Yea"

_**(Back to where the girls were at)**_

The co-head cheerleader looked at the captain and said "What if we are going to hold tryouts we are going to need the best people."

"But still Amber that's a dangerous trick to do on this field!"

Amber smirked and said if they can't do it then they could just leave and save themselves the embarrassment."

This ticked Korra off . "You know what we can do that trick! So prepare to eat your words!"

Asami pulled Korra back a few feet so that they would have enough room to perform the trick and also to keep Korra from lunging at this girl.

Asami looked at Korra "You ready to make her swallow her words?"

Korra smilled mischievously "Ready as I'll ever be."

They then continued to do the trick perfectly leaving everyone with their mouths open.

The co-head cheerleader was frowning with her arms crossed. While the head cheerleader stood up and announced "Congratulations! You two are on the squad!"

Korra pumped her fist in the air , while Asami squealed.

~~~~~Time Skip to Asami and Korra driving home~~~~~

"Wow this turned out to be an awesome first day of school !" Aasmi squealed letting go of the steering wheel causing them to swerve to the side.

"Asami! Please keep your hands on the steering wheel!" Korra exclaimed while holding on to the car door handle for dear life.

"Ohh! Sorry!" Asami apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'd just like to make it home alive that's all."

"Oh haha, you're so funny." Asami mocked.

"Yes, yes I am." Korra retorted. "But you're right it was a great first day, aside from the incident in first period."

Asami's face saddened a bit along with Korra's. "Yea."

"But let's change the subject. Let's not get sad after having a good day at school."

"Yea you're right." Asami perked up. "So are you going to say that I was right about the guys in the school ? Hmm?"

Korra sighed "Yes Asami, you were right."

"So what'd you think about Mako."

"Well, he's everything that a girl could ask for. He's sweet, caring, protective in a way I guess, and just all round handsome." Korra said with a dreamy far away look on her face.

"Oh Korra you've got it bad!" Asami screamed , while laughing at her best friend.

"I know. _'sigh'_ he's going to be the end of me."

**AN: Alright there you have it the third chapter. This one is waayy longer that the last one. sorry if it gets annoying. I''ll try to make the next chapter a little shorter. Please Follow and Review. :D**

**Next chapter there is going to be some arguments between Korra and a jerk from the football team. :oo What will happen? Wait for the next chapter to find out. :D I'll post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**GENERAL POV-**

_**(IN KORRA AND ASAMI'S APARTMENT)**_

" So Asami you never did tell me how it went with you and Bolin?" Korra said smiling a little too much at her best friend. " I mean every time that I would look at you guys either you were flirting with him, he was flirting with you, or both of you were flirting with each other." Asami's cheeks suddenly turned a rosy color as she looked everywhere but at Korra.

"Y-Yea I guess I forgot to tell you" Asami responded sheepishly.

Korra ignored this and kept pressing on seeing that her friend had it just as bad as she did. "So! Are you going to spill the details? Or am I going to have to push it out of you?"Korra smirked knowing that she'll be winning this.

"Ugh! Fine I'll tell you!"Asami gave in throwing her hands up.

"Yay! Ok now spill, cause from I can see you two were super into each other."

"Okay, so omg Kor! He's soo sweet, hilarious, and just plain gorgeous. I think that he's a keeper."

"Wow Asami, I'm so happy for you!" Korra exclaimed hugging her roommate. "I could gurantee you that he's going to ask you out. I mean if you saw the way he looked at you and how he acted around you!"

Asami's jaw dropped, seeming that she didn't notice this at all. "Really?! You think so?"

Korra gave Asami a genuine smile and reassured her "Of course Asami!"

"Thanks Kor, and I hope you're right."

**KORRA POV-**

Ok so it's been a week since Asami and I started in this new school in this new town. I thought it was going to be a pain, I really did. I mean we had to move to the town over.

I was kind of unsure of moving over here since my parents graves and all memories of them were over there. All I was able to save from them was the Sapphire pendant that they had given me before their deaths. But I must say I was surprised from how good it's been in Republic City and the high school. I mean sure we haven't been able to see the town yet because we would get lost pretty easily. The only place that we know where to go is to the grocery store. But other than that we have no idea where anything is. But I still like it very much here.

Asami and I quickly took a liking of miss Pema, and we've been talking to her everyday afterschool, and helping her around since she practically did everything by herself. So we volunteered to do some work for her outside of school hours in exchange for some community hours, that we still had to complete. Of course miss Pema said yes, and told us to go straight to the main office afterschool every day after cheerleading practice.

But the best thing that I would say has been is that I got to meet Mako. I have to admit I have a major crush on him. I mean I can't help it he's sweet, dorky at times, bold and straight forward at other times, not to mention extremely handsome, and funny. I mean he's an awesome guy. We have been shamelessly flirting ever since we met. He even gave me his number on the first day that we met after cheerleading tryouts. I of course took it gladly and gave him mine.

Ever since the phone number exchange we have been talking on the phone, and texting non stop. Honestly I do believe that we are going to end up going out, or at least I hope to, because I'm falling for this guy, and I'm falling hard.

_**~~~TIME SKIP~~~NEXT WEEK ON THE WAY TO LUNCH~~~**_

**GENERAL POV-**

It was now time to go to lunch and Korra and Mako agreed to meet Bolin and Asami there. As they made their way to the cafeteria Mako and Korra were talking and flirting away.

" So Mako how'd football practice go last week?" Korra asked while glancing at Mako as they walked.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you! I was made quarterback!" Mako said proudly. Causing Korra to beam at him.

"Oh my god! Really? Congratulations!" Korra exclaimed and without thinking it through, she threw her arms around Mako's neck and embraced him. This took Mako by surprise, but he wasted no time in retuning the hug and wrapped his strong yet gentle arms around Korra's waist.

They stayed in that position for a few moments. When they pulled away much to both of their dismay, Korra was blushing while Mako was smiling at her, thinking about how adorable she looked when she was blushing. Until he finally decided to speak up "Yea thanks, oh and congratulations to you too on making the team. You were awesome out there." Mako said while looking intently at Korra. At hearing this Korra blushed even more "Thanks but I got kind of pissed off at the co-captain. I mean seriously what was her deal?" Mako looked at her surprised seeing that he thought she knew "You didn't know?" Korra shook her head. Mako sighed and stopped her from walking any further "Korra she was like that because the guys on the football team were whistling at you. One of those guys was her boyfriend, and so she got jealous and told you guys to perform that complicated and dangerous trick. She wanted to embarrass you guys." Korra stared at Mako wide-eyed at hearing this. She literally had no idea that Amber had gotten like that because of being jealous at her. " But that doesn't make sense, why would she get jealous over me?"

Mako gave Korra a small smile and answered the question that was really obvious to him "Because Korra, can't you see how amazing you are?"

Korra was taken aback at hearing this, and her heart started beating erratically. _Omg did he just say that? Did he literally just admit that he liked me and say that I was amazing too?_Korra thought this as Mako just kept staring at her with those beautiful amber eyes looking deep into aqua-blue with love. Mako saw that Korra wasn't answering and was just staring at him so he took her hands in his and kept talking "Korra you are the most selfless, caring, beautiful, and all round amazing girl I've met. I mean I wouldn't blame Amber for being jealous. You are incredible Korra." Mako finished smiling at her, while still holding her hands.

Korra couldn't believe this he just admitted to liking her a lot. She was left speechless. She honestly didn't know what to say to this confession. So she did the next best thing that she thought of.

**KORRA POV-**

I couldn't believe what I just heard! Mako just admitted to liking me! I didn't know what to say to this, so I did the next best thing.

I lunged myself at Mako, wrapped my hands around his neck and crushed my lips onto his. As soon as our lips made contact he responded immediately. His warm, strong, but yet gentle hands went around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. Our lips melted into one as we kissed passionately, and as each minute passed our kiss became deeper. I decided to be bold for once with a guy, and ran my tongue along his bottom lip for entrance. He quickly granted me entrance and slid his tongue into my mouth. It was the best feeling I had ever gotten, his kisses were just right and I tasted him of mint and cinnamon. It was the best taste ever. We soon got into a fight for dominance and our tongues started wrestling against each other. But soon I gave up trying to lead the kiss, and let him take over. This caused us both to chuckle and smile against the kiss. By this time the halls were completely empty and we were starting to run out of breath. So as we were pulling away Mako gave my bottom lip a soft nip and smiled down at me.

"Wow" Mako said smiling causing me to smirk.

"Does this mean you like me, Mr. Hat Tricks?"

It was Mako's turn to smirk and he lightly flicked my nose "Haha you are so funny, and yes it does mean I like you and a lot."

I smiled at hearing this and tightened my arms around his neck a bit as he pulled me flush against him. "So where does this leave us?" I asked while looking tilting my head back to get a better look of his eyes.

Mako leaned into me and pressed his forehead against mine "Well I hope this means that you're my girlfriend and that you'll go out on a date with me friday night?"

I smiled and pecked him on the lips "Does that answer your questions."

Mako smiled and pressed me even closer to him, if that was even possible, and kissed me passionately, although this kiss was shorter and briefer than the first. "Yes , it does. I'm glad that you're mine and no one else's. If anyone tries to get with you I'll just have to remind them."

I smirked and kissed his nose "My hero, and since I'm yours then you're mine, got that city boy?"

He then proceeded to kiss my forehead "I wouldn't have it any other way baby."

I smiled and couldn't help but feel butterflies all over my stomach and my heart beat faster "Good then you are mine and I'm yours." We smiled broadly and goofishly at one another and shared another passionate and sweet kiss, before heading towards the cafeteria once more hand in hand with childish smiles plastered on our faces.

**AN: OKAY THERE YOU HAVE IT ! :D KORRA AND MAKO ARE NOW OFFICIALLY GOING OUT! :D NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE SOME ARGUMENTS BETWEEN KORRA AND AN ASSHOLE FROM THE TEAM. IM GOING TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HINT THE GUY THAT KORRA'S GOING TO GET SUPER PISSED AT IS HOWL! HE IS GOING TO CROSS THE LINE WITH KORRA AND IS GOING TO GET HIS ASS IN TROUBLE WITH HER...OKAY SO IM THINKING ABOUT DOING A PLOT TWIST FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND BRINGING AMON INTO THE STORY.. OF COURSE HE'S STILL GOING TO BE THE BAD GUY AND OUT TO DESTROY KORRA IF SHE REFUSES TO ACCEPT HIS OFFER IN BEING A HIRED ASSASIN, CAUSE YOU KNOW SHE'S A BADASS AT MARTIAL ARTS! :DDD TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE A FUTURE CHAPTER LIKE THAT, AND MAKE KORRA TO ALMOST GET INTO AN ACCIDENT BECAUSE OF AMON AND HAVING SOME MAJORRRRRRR MAKORRA SMUT AND LEMONS! :DD PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW :DDD **

**P.S. THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS,FOLLOWS,AND FAVORITES I REALLY APPRECIATE IT... AND IF YOU GUYS WANT SEND ME SOME IDEAS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE IN THIS STORY... :DDDDDDD **


	5. Chapter 5

**GENERAL POV-**

Korra and Mako entered the noisy cafeteria hand-in-hand and made their way towards the table that they shared with Bolin and Asami. As soon as Bolin and Asami saw Mako and Korra they smiled, not noticing that the pair were hand-in-hand.

Asami soon started greeting them "Hey Korra Mako, why'd you guys take so lo-." Asami didn't have time to finish her sentence before she saw the two holding hands and standing close together, her mouth immediately hit the floor as she looked from Korra to Mako and back.

Bolin still being oblivious to everything as usual noticed that Asami's mouth was hitting the floor and he frowned "Asami what's wrong? Why do you have your mouth open like if you were in shock?"

Asami then tore her gaze from the couple and smiled broadly "Don't you see Bolin! They're holding hands! That means that they are going out!" Asami exclaimed while turning to Korra and giving her a knowing smirk, indicating that she saw this coming since day one.

That's when Bolin's gaze flickered to their intertwined hands and his mouth was soon grazing the floor too "Oh my god! You guys are going out?! Since when?!"

"Bro calm down. We made it official on our way over here, and I asked her out." Mako answered all the while having a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Ahh! I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations! I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later!" Asami yelled causing some people near-by to turn around and give Asami some weird looks, which she just ignored and just stared at her best friend and her new boyfriend.

"Yea bro, I'm glad to see that you finally found someone! I'm even more glad that it was with one of my best friends, Korra." Bolin praised, giving his brother a light punch on the shoulder and Korra a bon crushing hug.

" Thanks...Bo..lin. Um Bolin...can't...breathe..!" Korra pointed out losing all air from her lungs.

Bolin put her down and gave her a sheepish smile "Haha , oops Korra. I always forget that you're tiny even though you can kick some ass!" Bolin exclaimed making mock karate moves.

Korra, Mako, and Asami laughed at Bolin's antics. "Thanks Bo, I really appreciate that."

By the second day of school Korra and Bolin quickly became best friends seeing that they both had similar care-free personalities. They've been like brother and sister ever since.

**BOLIN POV-**

Wow, I never thought Mako would have the guts to ask Korra, my now best friend, out. I mean he was flirting a lot with her, but I thought that was just him being bold, seeing that Korra was flirting back. But now that he did, I'm proud of him. I mean he had been talking about her nonstop since he met her. But seeing that my brother being the stoic, reserved person that he is, asked Korra a bubbly awesome girl out makes me realize that I've been a wimp all this time! I mean seriously I'm the guy that has no problem talking to girls! I'm the brother that's the flirt, and yet I couldn't seem to find the balls to ask this amazing girl out. Yep, you guessed it, Asami.

I mean she's beautiful, badass tough, athletic, is caring, loyal, funny , and not to mention she knows everything there is to know about cars! And she loves to repair them and then race them! I mean she' perfect. But I just can't help but feel intimidated by her, I mean yea I'm Bolin! I'm on the football team, I get pretty decent grades and I'm a friendly guy and not some stereotype jock! But yet I can't help but feel flustered around this girl! I stutter like crazy and I'm always being a clutz!

But no more of that. I have to find the balls to ask Asami out. I have to find them before she goes to cheerleading practice and I go to football...

Today's the day that I ask Asami Alvarez out!

Now if I only had that type of confidence around her!

_**~~~TIME SKIP AFTERSCHOOL CHEERLEADING PRACTICE FOR THE GIRLS AND FOOTBALL PRACTICE FOR THE GUYS~~~~~**_

_**(IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM)**_

**GENERAL POV-**

The girls are now in the locker room waiting for the captain and the co-captain to come in.

" Omg Kor! I'm so happy that Mako finally asked you out!"

Korra beamed at hearing this from her roommate "Thanks Asami! I'm really glad that he did, I mean I had a huge crush on him. Now that we are going out I feel like the happiest girl in the world. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true!"

Asami laughed at hearing her friend be so sappy, being that Korra was never the loving romance movies type. "Yea Korra that does sound cheesy, but I would be feeling the same as you if Bolin would've asked me out."

Korra then saw her 'sister's' face fall a little and comforted her "Asami I'm sure that Bolin likes you, in fact I'm 100% sure every time we would hang out together he would discretely ask about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm telling you he's as head over heels about you, as you are about him."

"Thanks Korra, I hope you are right."

Right when Asami finished her sentence the captain, Jessica, and co-captain, Amber, walked out holding a box each.

Amber was the first to speak up "Okay girls in here I have your uniforms and in the box that Amber is holding are the pom poms and accessories to go with your uniform. Now we will be wearing these to practice for today and the rest of our practices."

All the girls' faces instantly lighted up, even Korra's since she's not a big fan of cheerleading and being peppy. But she couldn't deny that the curiosity of seeing her uniform didn't make her excited.

Now it was Amber's turn to talk "Okay ladies now here are your uniforms, they are all your sizes. So pick yours up along with a pair of pom poms and hair ribbons and change. We'll meet outside in 15 minutes!"

Everyone nodded and went for their stuff. Korra and Asami gathered their stuff and made their way to their lockers to change. Once dressed Korra and Asami went to see themselves in the mirror.

Korra and Asami were both wearing a blue miniskirt with yellow rim lining on the waistband and on the bottom of the skirt, with a short sleeveless shirt that matched the miniskirt. The shirt had the name "HELLCATS" in big white letters with its outline in yellow. **(AN:YES I KNOW I USED THE SAME UNIFORM FROM THE SHOW HELLCATS) **Being that their school maskot were the hellcats. All in all, the uniform exposed most of their stomach. Showing off Korra and Asami's belly rings. They were both wearing white tennis shoes with white socks, and were both holding a pair of yellow pompoms. The only difference in their style was that Korra's hair was in a complicated waterfall braid with another thin braid going through it and she had the blue ribbon given to her positioned in her hair in a way that complimented the hairstyle even more. All the while never taking the pendant that her parents gave her off. But it ironically matched the uniform perfectly.

While Asami's hair was done in a similar hairstyle. Her's was flowing down her back in a simple waterfall braid with her hair divided in curls, making the braid going around her hair stand out even more. She also positioned the blue ribbon in a way that it complimented her hair and style as well.

"Wow" was all Korra could say. She ouldn't believe just how much she looked like her mom. When Korra's mother was her age she was a cheerleader. Korra couldn't help but be thankful that Asami convinced her to tryout, because this made her feel just as close to her mother as to her father when she was playing football.

Asami looked at Korra knowing just what Korra was thinking. "Korra you look beautiful.. Just like how your mother was."

Korra couldn't help but feel her eyes water a bit and she hugged Asami "Thank _'sniff'_ you so much Asami, it means a lot _'sniff'_.

"No problem Kor, and I meant that."

Korra smiled at her friend and turned back to the mirror to wipe her eyes and fix her eyeliner. She then turned back toward Asami with a brighter face " Thanks again Asami, and I must say that you look awesome in that outfit as well. I bet Bolin is going to be drooling all over you during practice."

Asami blushed a little at this and smiled "I hope so Korra, and thanks. Now let's get going or else they are going to start wondering where we are." They started making their way outside just before they stepped outside Asami added "Oh and Korra?" Korra stopped and turned around to face Asami "Yea?" Asami smirked and said "I bet Mako's going to be drooling a lot when he sees you in that outfit too. He's going to be thinking about you aaaalllll week in that outfit." Asami finished laughing at seeing a blushing and flustered Korra.

"Oh shut up!" Of course this made Asami laugh even more.

"I'm telling you Korra, that boy is not going to be able to keep his hands off of you."

By now Korra swore that she just died of embarrassment "ASAMI!"

Asami cracked up as they finally made their way to the side of the field where the girls were, while the guys were on the other side.

As soon as they saw Korra and Asami all the attention was on them, that is except for Mako and Bolin who hadn't noticed that the girls had walked out until they started hearing the guys wolf whistle and yell out not so pleasant things like "hey hot stuff", and "I would like for you to cheer for me in private." As soon as Mako and Bolin heard this they turned around to see what was all the rocus. As soon as they realized how Korra and Asami were dressed their mouth hit the floor in a heartbeat.

Bolin was practically drooling over Asami like Korra had said. He then made sure that he would ask Asami out as soon as practice ended.

While Mako just couldn't form coherent thoughts. He couldn't believe how incredible Korra looked. He was awe struck by how good the uniform fit her showing off her toned stomach, and her amazing tanned legs. He just loved how it made her look, and he couldn't believe that he got to date that exotic beauty. He literally just wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms, and kiss her till he felt like he was completely out of air. He also loved how preppy Korra looked seeing that he never took her in being the preppy type that's always cheering and being happy all the time.

But just as he was getting out of his daze, he kept hearing all the vulgar things that these guys were shouting at HIS girlfriend! Immediately he felt a humongous pang of jealousy and rage. _How dare they say those things about MY Korra? Do they have no manners or shame at all?_ So running for the hills. So the guys rapidly shut up. He was relieved but still felt his blood boil at seeing the lustful looks that the guys had thrown her way, in which she just ignored. Much to his delight.

Korra spotted Mako once she was gathered around the girls, and saw that he was staring at her with a look that said 'I can't wait to be able to hold you and kiss you like crazy'. She couldn't help but giggle at this knowing that Asami was right about Mako not being able to keep his hands off of her.

**KORRA POV-**

Once we got outside and the guys spotted us, the immediate whistling and shouting of vulgar suggestions started. But I chose to just ignore it, otherwise I would be over there right now ripping their heads off.

As we finally made it to where the girls were I found a certain amber-eyed boy staring intently at me with love and desire clearly evident in his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at this realizing that Asami was right all along about the effect that I would have on him with this outfit on.

Apparently he caught me catching him staring at me and started blushing giving me a sheepish smile. I found that so adorable that I thanked the lord for letting me end up with such an amazing guy. I sent him a dazzling smile and a wave in which he immediately returned.

That's when Asami saw our little private interaction and smirked and whispered to me "I told you so. Yep by the way that he's looking at you he won't be able to hold back."

This caused me to blush furiously and send Asami a glare, in which she just brushed off and started laughing. Apparently Mako caught on to our little exchange and he himself was starting to blush all over again. We smiled at each other once more before turning our attention to our practices.

**GENERAL POV-**

By now Korra and Asami have been at cheerleading practice for about an hour and so have the guys.

Korra and Asami have been performing their tricks and routines perfect. In fact they were so good that the captain, Jessica couldn't find a single flaw.

Once in a while Mako and Bolin would watch Korra and Asami do their tricks and stunts and would just drool over them, at seeing how wonderful they were.

By now about 15 more minutes have passed by and their girls are concentrated intently on their practice while the guys were having a break from practicing, since Coach Tarrlock **(Yes, he's the football coach as well as the gym coach.) **had to go receive a phone call from a family member.**(AN: HINT HINT) **When one of the guys on the team, Howl, decided to do something.

While Korra was practicing with the squad, she suddenly sees a football flying straight towards her, and reacts on first instinct and catches the ball. Earning a few gasps from the girls on the squad and another couple of surprised gasps from the guys on the team.

She then proceeds to yell "Hey! Watch where you throw that, we could've gotten hit!" The guy that threw the ball, Howl, then came out of his shock from seeing that she actually caught the ball, and smirked at getting an idea to regain his pride, and stepped forward saying, "Come on Princess, give us back the ball before you hurt yourself, or worse break a nail." Al the guys from the football team laughed at this, that is except for Mako and Bolin, who just scowled at the jerk on their team. While the girls frowned knowing that that insult was meant for the whole squad.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him and said "What you don't think that I know anything about football?" Korra said this in a serious dead panned tone with her eyes still narrowed at him. While the same guys that were laughing, burst out laughing again except for Mako and Bolin of course. Again, the same guy answered her while still chuckling "No offense Princess, but you should stay on the sidelines cheering for us like the good girls that you are." The rest of the cheerleading squad glared at the guy that just insulted them again, while Korra and Asami were teeming with fury, since they knew about sports and cars.

Mako decided that he has had enough of hearing this guy be sexist and a jerk to the girls, especially to his _girlfriend_, and cut in "Howl stop being a sexist pig and leave them alone." Bolin backed Mako up and said "Yea man, that's not cool, how would you like it if they were insulting you?" Korra and Asami were taken aback by these handsome boys defending them, although one of them was Korra's boyfriend, but soon smiled sincerely at them. "Aw come on man, I'm just having some fun here with the girls. I mean we all know that what I just said was true. Yea she caught the ball so what, anyone can do that." Before the guys could defend them again Asami jumped in and said "You know if I were you I wouldn't be insulting Korra like that, she knows more about sports than you ever will." The girls in the squad's mouth were left hanging open at these two girls' braveness, while Korra just gave her best friend a quick look that stated 'thank you for backing me up.' While Mako smiled at hearing this confession about Korra, and Bolin gave a toothy smile directed at Asami, at seeing that she wasn't one of those prissy girls. The rest of the football team 'ohhed' and said 'burn!'.

But Howl once again having his pride hurt wanted to regain it and said "And what about you princess? I bet you are one of those spoiled bitches who gets anything they want and doesn't have to lift a finger, and doesn't want to get their hands dirty." Bolin and Mako frowned at hearing their teammate talk to a girl like that, and Bolin decided to come defend her. "Hey man that was out of line! Back off and stop insulting them!" Asami, Korra, and Mako smiled at Bolin, seeing that he was defending the girls. But Howl wasn't having any of that "Stay out of this Bolin, and you too Mako. This is between me and those two princesses over there, who are new to this school and obviously don't know when to shut their mouths!" Everyone flinched at his tone, that is except for Korra and Asami. Howl then returned his attention to the girls. "Now am I right princess number 2?" Korra was about to defend her best friend when Asami held a hand up and answered "You know you are right I am rich , but that's not my money to spend you see my dad's rich but not me, and I'm not spoiled I work and I spend my own money. The only time that I have ever gotten something from my dad without it being my money, it has been when it is my birthday or than that I spend my own money that I earn. For your information I don't mind getting my hands dirty, I actually am fascinated with cars, and I repair them and race them." Korra and Asami smiled triumphantly at this retort. While once again the guys and girls were left with their mouths open, even mako and bolin. They all just couldn't believe how badass these two new girls were. Bolin couldn't help but think how attracted he felt to her right then, and how cool it was that she workd and raced again Howl was left with his pride hurt but being stubborn he wasn't going to allow himself to be beaten by two girls. "Yea whatever, now 'miss I can catch a ball'." Korra and mako narrowed their eyes at Howl this time. "What about you ? huh? are you a spoiled bitch? Does your father spoil you? unlike your friend says her father doesn't spoil her?" Korra physically tensed at this and Asami put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. Mako clenched his jaw and noticed that Korra had become uncomfortably stiff and that Asami was comforting her. He couldn't help but feel Korra's sudden sorrow and fury.

Korra answered in a dry and dangerous tone " For your information, I do know a whole lot about sports and know how to play them, I'm not just some girl who's afraid of getting dirty. If you must know I was never a spoiled bitch or even spoiled and I never will be because both my parents died when I was 10, and I've been living with Asami and her father ever since you Jackass. So don't mess with me."Everyone was left shocked at Korra's revelation because they never expected her to be an orphan. Asami just squeezed Korra's shoulder a little couldn't help but feel the same pain that Korra feels because his parents died when he was little too. He had been living in his uncle Toza's house ever since his parents demise along with his brother. But Howl being the jerk he is went unfazed and continued with his antic of restoring his now unreparable pride. "Well princess , if you are soo good at guys sports like you say you are, then show me what you got."Korra relaxes her body at seeing that the conversation about her parents is over and smirks at him "Oh I assure you it'll be my pleasure to see you be beaten badly by a prissy girl like you say we are."Everyone gapes at the remarkable confidence that these two girls have in facing off with one of the school's worst guys.

Korra then throws the ball back at the guy, that had thrown it to get a kick out of the girls' screaming when the ball hit their area, with all her might. She surprisingly threw it in a perfect spiral and when the guy caught the football it hit him with so much force that he fell t the floor with an, omff! She then crossed her arms and smirked. All the girls from the squad had their mouths wide open except for Asami of course because she knew that Korra had a great arm and knew her sports like she new cars. All the guys from the team were left flabbergasted and soon started whistling towards Korra and saying nice shot, and wow! you can really throw hard! Mako was left shocked looking at his team mate getting up slowly holding his gut where the ball contacted his stomach, and then he turned back to see Korra with a certain twinkle in her eye and a mischievous smile that brought a certain warmness to him. He couldn't help but feel impressed and respectful towards her as well as feeling a strong attraction towards this goddess. He had never expected her to be soo athletic in the side of knowing guys' sports. He hadn't noticed that he was staring at her and smiling brightly until he saw her gaze flicker to their eyes met he felt electricity running between them. Korra felt that electricity too when she caught him staring and smiling at her she just couldn't tear her gaze from his. She smiled back at him and a tiny blush creeped its way up to her cheeks. He couldn't help but find her adorable with the blush, and couldn't help but feel honored to be the cause of her giving that adorable blush. But that intense gaze that they had with eachother was soon and sadly broken when they heard the loud yell that Howl let out because of is frustrations, and they both frowned before turning to the guy with his pride badly damaged. "I've had it with you two bitches! You guys obviously don't know who you are dealing with!" Korra and Asami both made their way towards where the guys were and stood by mako and bolin who were in front of Howl scowling at him with their fists clenched. Korra then planted her hands on her hips while Asami crossed her arms and they both smirked before Korra retorted, " Well aparently we don't since you keep making a fool of yourself and by the way you aren't helping yourself with your pride." At hearing this everyone including Mako, Asami, and Bolin started cracking up. After the laughter died down Korra finished "You are the one who obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with, I mean come on you just got told off by two girls. I think we all know who the better people are here." Once again everyone chuckled. But Howl had enough of being humiliated and decided to hit Korra where it hurt the most. " Well princess let me just say one last thing". Korra knew that he was going to say something about her parents by the wy that he was all calm and confident, and she tensed once more. By now Howl was a couple inches away from Korra's reach. "I now know why your parents died. It was because they couldn't wait to get as far away from you as possible. If must say so myself I don't blame them I would've done the same thing." Korra was once again teeming with rage. She couldn't help but be reminded of Mei when she said almost the exact words to her just a year before. But Korra wasn't the only one who was raging with anger her best friend,'sister',Asami was too and she didn't like it when people hit with those low blows. Even Mako was raging because he knew that feeling of dread and loss, and even abandonment and he really didn't like it when pricks took advantage of people like that. He was about to beat the crap out of Howl when a certain hotheaded girl did it before him. As soon as these words sank in and Korra saw that same evil smile Howl had that Mei gave her a year ago, she just went off. Korra immediately punched Howl straight in the jaw with her Howl to stagger back and the cheerleaders to gasp and all the guys on the football team to be lef with wide-eyes. Asami was expecting that from Korra. Since that was a sensitive subject and heck she would've done it too if it wasn't for Korra's fast reaction time.

By now Korra was walking away with Asami in tow, with everyone behind them left wide-eyed and shocked by what just happened. But Mako was the first to come out of the trance and went after Korra to make sure that she was okay.

By now Korra was waiting in the parking lot with her duffel bag by her feet waiting for Asami to come out of the locker room and get the car. She was standing there with her arms crossed and a distant look on her face. When she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of someone walking up behind her. She turned around thinking that it was Asami , but instead she saw Mako walking up to her looking intently into her eyes. He came up to her and stood in front of her.

"Hey"

"hey"

"Listen I came here to see if you were okay"

Korra gave Mako a small smile, but to him it was the best smile he had ever received."Yea I'm fine, thanks."

" No. I know you aren't fine." Mako stated this while still looking intently into her eyes.

"How did you know?" Korra asked this with true curiosity in her voice.

"Because I know what it's like to loose yor parents."

Korra was wide-eyed at hearing this."You lostyour parents too?"

"Yea when I was 8, they were walking home one day from going out, when a guy tried to mug them... they were resisting so the guy took out a gun and shot them both down and took their money."Mako's gaze on Korra didn't waver. He was checking to see her reaction. He was expecting pity even a expression that meant that she felt sorry for him. But it never came instead came an expression that he's never received before. She gave him an understanding and saddened look. "I'm sorry that happened to your parents Mako, and I can relate, I understand that hurt and sorrow... Now I know how you knew I wasn't ok." Korra's gaze on Mako didn't waver either, instead they both kept eye contact while talking.

"Yea it's just that you feel abandoned you know"

"yea"

"Anyways I came to see if you were ok and to tell you that Howl was extremely out of line there. I would've punched him... but you kinda beat me to it." Mako said this while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Korra smiled at her boyfriend and leaned into him to press her lips softly to his. Causing them to smile into the kiss, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

Once they pulled away Mako looked Korra in the eyes "Did I ever tell you how amazing you look in that?"

Korra chuckled and kissed his nose "No, but by just seeing the way in which you look at me I can imagine." They both chuckled at that.

But their sweet exchange was soon interupted.

"Well if it isn't princess number 1 and her knight in shining armor."

**KORRA POV-**

I groaned. I mean seriously does this guy not know when to shut up.

Mako stood in front of me and growled at Howl "Go away Howl! You've done enough, don't you ever know when to walk away?"

Howl ignored Mako and told him that coach was calling him, Mako not knowing that this was a lie nodded and hesitantly went to look for coach, but not before kissing Korra.

As soon as Mako was out of sight Howl lunged at me and grabbed me harshly by the hair surprising me and causing me to yelp in pain. "Listen bitch! You better stay out of my way if you know what's good for you. Or I promise that things won't turn out so pretty for you!"

That was it no one touches me! I quickly kneed him in the groin and twisted out of his grip, holding his arm behind his back harshly causing him to groan in pain this time.

But he was fast and knocked me back by slamming the back of his head against mine. While I staggered back he took the chance to grab me by my throat, locking my airways. I started to see black spots and had to come up with a plan fast, so I gathered all my strength and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. "You Bitch!" By now Mako had heard and was now running towards me but not before Howl got back up and punched me in the gut. I groaned but kept my stance and punched and kicked him. My martial arts kicking in.

By the time that Mako got to me Howl was on the ground a mess. While I was panting and starting to feel the pain from the head collision, strangle, and punch to the stomach.

I swayed a bit, but Mako caught me. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him smiled a little and said "Never been better."

He looked at me with true concern and love. "Come on let's take you home."

But before we left Mako gave Howl a second beating telling him to stay away from me, and to never even dare touch me again.

**COACH TARRLOCK POV-**

"Hello?"

"Did you observe the girl?"

"Yes, I must say she was impressive."

" Good then I shall go over there and make my proposition, and if she doesn't accept then she'll meet the consequences."

"Yes brother Amon. I will make the arrangements for you to come here in 2 days time."

"Good, until then."

**AN: DAMN LONG CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS, I'LL MAKE SURE TO INCLUDE YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME. PLEASE REVIEW, AND FOLLOW. :DDDDDDDDDD**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE :)

**AN: HEY GUYS IM SOOO SORRY THIS ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER LIKE YOU THOUGHT :( AND I HATE MAKING THESE AUTHORS NOTES INSTEAD OF THE CHAPTERS BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TODAY OR TOMORROW :( SORRY IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE A LOOOTTT OF HW AND AN ESSAY TO DO. BUT I WILL BE UPDATING ON THURSDAY! :D SO BE ON THE LOOK OOUT. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD TOMORROW BUT NO PROMISES. :) NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE ALOTTT OF MAKORRA SMUT MORE THAN THE LAST CHAPTER, WITH MAKO TAKING CARE OF KORRA SINCE IN THE LAST CHAPTER HOWL GOT SOME HITS ON HER. ALSO THERE IS GOING TO BE A BIT OF BOSAMI. FINALLY. BUT MOSTLY MAKORRA SINCE THAT'S THE COUPLE THAT I SHIP THE MOST. :DD ALSO THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME CHARACTERS MAKING APPEARENCES. LIKE TAHNO, JINORA (WHOS GOING TO BE 16), AND IKKI (WHOS GOING TO BE 14). I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS FOR NOT UPLOADING TODAY! MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO POST TWO NEW CHAPTERS BY THURSDAY! :DDD LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS :DDDDDDD REMEMBER I'M ALL UP FOR SUGGESTIONS ON CHARACTERS AND SCENES.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MAKO POV-**

I went to see what coach Tarrlock wanted since Howl had told me that he was looking for me. I was a bit hesitant to go though, and leave Korra alone. Especially with Howl around. But reluctantly I agreed and departed from Korra, but not before giving her a quick kiss, and went to look for coach.

I searched his office first but didn't find him, then I looked in the locker rooms but no luck. I made my way outside suspicious as to why Howl had told me coach was searching for me, when he wasn't anywhere near the premises. I started thinking that Howl might have done this to intimidate Korra and make her feel worse about her past. But my thoughts were caught off when I heard a very familiar voice, Howl. I thought that he was screaming at her for insulting him, but was rudely mistaken when I saw him grab _ MY _, sweet, beautiful, wonderful Korra by the throat. I instantly broke out into a full out run. Rage was running through my body and erupting like a volcano.

I was seriously going to beat this guy into another world. HOW DARE HE?!

I saw that Korra was clutching at his hands, trying to get him to let her go, but I noticed that he would just tighten his grip.

God dammit why did he have to send me all the way to the other side from where Korra was. Thankfully I was almost to her and about to rip this guy apart. When I realized that Korra had somehow punched the guy, and got loose from his steel grip. I also saw that Korra, once regaining her air ways, started to beat Howl up and didn't stop until she saw me near.

I was relieved that she was now out of harm from the guy, but my hope and relief was soon shattered when I saw the insolate asshole punch her in her stomach. I immediately saw the pain across her face and saw her jump into a whole new round of ass whooping.

By now I had finally reached Korra, and the now broken Howl laying on the floor. I took Korra in my arms before she could collapse from all the beating that she received.

I was still beyond enraged. Words couldn't describe how furious I was right now.

I looked at my weakened girlfriend and felt a world's worth of love and concern for her, "Are you okay?"

She gave me the smallest of smiles, despite the pain that she was experiencing and responded "Never been better."

I knew that she was being sarcastic and at the same time honest with getting the satisfaction of putting this idiot, and disgrace of a man into his rightful place.

I was still very worried for her injuries and state and decided to take her to her house, "Come on let's take you home."

She agreed with me by giving the slightest nod, and were getting ready to leave. But not before I gave this guy another round of beatings for doing this barbaric thing to _MY _Korra.

After I was done with him, he got up and practically ran away or hobbled away to his car. The bastard isn't even man enough to leave with the mere self he has left.

I grabbed Korra's duffel bag and then wrapped my arm around her waist, letting her lean on me, since she couldn't practically walk.

As we made it to my car I threw the duffel bag in the trunk and then gently and carefully set Korra down in the front seat.

I flinched at seeing her close her eyes tightly and let a small yelp out.

"I'm sorry. Korra I need you to tell me where you live so I can take you and take care of your injuries." I said looking intently at her face to see it full of pain. It made my blood boil all over again at seeing that the bastard was the one that did this.

I could tell that it hurt her to talk, seeing that she got punched pretty hard in the stomach. "I.. I don't.. have the... the...argh.. the keys to the... apartment." It pained me to see her so weak and hurt like this."As..Asami has them."

I couldn't bear to see her like his anymore. " Shh, Korra, it's okay. Don't force yourself, okay?"

She opened her eyes for the first time since I placed her in the car, and her big blue eyes stared up at me. She smiled even though I could tell that her pain was bad, and gave me a nod.

I then proceeded to make my way to the driver's side and got in. Before I pulled out I turned towards Korra, who was watching me. I couldn't help but caress her cheek and give her a sad smile. "Baby, I'm going to take you to my place and get you feeling better, okay?" Once again she smiled a loving smile that would make me melt, and gave me another nod.

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, and then continued to pull out and make my way towards my house.

**KORRA POV-**

I couldn't deny that my head was killing me, that my throat was throbbing from the pressure that I had, and could barely speak, or that my stomach was causing me immense amounts of pain. My stomach was likely to have a huge bruise on it by tomorrow, in fact it was already bluish now. My head had a cut at the hairline, that was still bleeding, from the head collision. I wouldn't be surprised if I was left with finger marks all around my throat. Great I would have to be wearing turtlenecks and scarfs for about a month.

I was currently sitting in Mako's car looking at him while he drove us to his house to take care of me. I couldn't help but feel a humongous amount of love towards him. I mean he came for me and beat the hell out of Howl after I did that, and threatened him to never come near me ever again. Which I think that he wouldn't do, considering that he came out looking 10 times worse than I did. Also the way that Mako looked at me gave away that he was crazy about me too.

As I continued to stare at him during the drive, seeing that I couldn't move anyways without sending a wave of pain my way, I couldn't help but think that he was _''The One''_. Just by the way that he acted like his real self around me and how he showed his love towards me, made me all the more sure about him being the one.

I hadn't realized that I was staring at him for too long until he turned and looked at me as we made our way to a stoplight. He gave me a smirk and said "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I couldn't help but let out a very small almost unnoticeable giggle. "I was just thinking how great you are." His smirk turned into a loving smile and he leaned in and softly and carefully as to not hurt any of my injuries gave me a light kiss. "Well I think that you're pretty amazing too, but you already knew that." I blushed at hearing this seeing that Mako was so open about his feelings towards me. Showing that he loved me.

**GENERAL POV-**

Mako chuckled at seeing Korra blush and took her hand in his and kissed it. "Korra I want you to know that I would do anything to make you happy, and keep you safe from ever getting hurt."

Korra smiled at her boyfriend and gave his hand a squeeze. "I know Mako, you proved that today."

Mako gave Korra another light kiss before turning his attention back to the road, all the while never letting her hand go.

_**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~MAKO AND BOLIN'S HOUSE~~~~~~~**_

Mako finally arrived at his house and pulled into the parking lot. He then proceeded to carry Korra out bridal style, leaving behind her duffel bag, and took her inside.

As Mako was carrying her up the flight of stairs that led to the apartment Korra spoke up "You know I could walk just fine, right?"

Mako looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and chuckled "I know baby, but at this moment I know that those injuries hurt, and you can't move without pain going through you."

Korra frowned at seeing that Mako knew her soo well "How did you know?"

Mako stared into her cerulean eyes and gave her a soft smile "Because Korra, I know how you are. I know what annoys you. I know what makes you laugh, and I know when you are hurting. Plus you've been flinching and grabbing at your torso every time that you move an inch."

Korra smiled up at her boyfriend, planted a small kiss at his jaw and lowered her head against her chest. While clutching at his red scarf.

Mako smiled to himself having this exotic beauty as his girlfriend was truly a gift from above.

As they finally made it to the apartment, Mako swiftly opened the door and walked in. Directly going for the couch, that was left open as the bed, and settled Korra down gently. As he did this he noticed that she was still in that mouth watering cheerleader outfit, and saw that Korra once again had her eyes shut tightly, and was clutching her torso. Mako frowned seeing that this was the area in which Korra was the most pain in, and sat next to her examining her injuries.

As he was doing the inspection he noticed that Korra looked pale and that she also had a cut at her hairline that was bleeding profusely. He frowned seeing that he didn't acknowledge this before, and kept doing his examination before getting the first-aid kit.

His eyes made its way down her cut and towards her throat, where he saw finger marks were starting to form. His temper flared once again at knowing that Howl was the cause of this. He just couldn't believe that Howl could hit a girl like that. As if she was one of the guys that were immune to those types of punches.

But his breath hitched in when he saw Korra remove her arms from around her waist, only to reveal a huge bruise that extended from the middle of her stomach all the way to her sides. That was when he realized to his horror that Korra's torso hurt so badly because Howl had punched her there more than once.

"Korra..." Mako's voice came out strained and filled with concern for the girl lying before him.

Korra then opened her eyes to see her beloved boyfriend's eyes filled with pain, concern, and ... tears. She couldn't help but extend her hand as much as she could and caress his cheek. Knowing very well as to why he was in this state.

"Mako, it's okay. I'm okay now. Howl can't hurt me anymore. He got the message to stay away from me."

Mako placed his hand on top of Korra's and leaned into her touch. "I know, but you're still hurt very badly Korra." His voice was filled with as much pain as his face had shown.

" I know Mako, but you're here now. I know that'll you'll take care of me, and make me feel better." Korra smiled up at her lover.

Mako couldn't take it anymore and plastered his lips against hers urgently, all the while being careful as to not upset her injuries. Korra immediately complied and responded with just as much fervor, arching her back to get into a comfortable position.

Their lips crashed together and molded into a syncronized rhythm. In which one was equal to the other. They could taste each other throughout the passionate, heated kiss. Mako tasting like mint and cinnamon, and Korra tasting like strawberries. They were as one, tongues clashing with one another trying desperately to fulfill their needs.

Once they parted for air, they stayed staring into each other's eyes as if they could see all the way down to their souls, for a few moments. Then they both broke out into their own silly smiles that reached from ear to ear. That escalated to laughter at seeing that they were so desperate to taste one another, as if they were stranded on a desert island and needed water.

However while laughing Korra's ain escalated to twice as bad seeming that she had forced it too much, and soon started whimpering. Mako immediately reacted and reached out for Korra, and set her down against the pillows. Making her comfortable in a way that didn't cause her pain.

"Baby don't force yourself, that bastard didn't have mercy on you. He left a pretty big and serious bruise all over your torso, not to mention those strangle marks, and the gash at your head."

Korra sighed "I know he banged me up pretty good, but he was left worse."

Mako chuckled seeing that she was always trying to lighten the mood. "I'm going to go upstairs and bring the first-aid kit, and some medicine to help ease the pain. I'll be right back." With that said he kissed her forehead and disappeared up the stairs.

Korra was starting to feel uncomfortable again at the annoying pain in her torso, and raised her hand to her head. Wincing when her fingers found their way to her cut. She was surprised that there was still blood oozing out and even more so that she hadn't passed out yet from all of the blood loss.

She kept picking at the head injury, when Mako appeared next to her holding the first-aid kit, a bottle of pain killers, and some water. He set everything down on the worn stand next to the bed/couch and sat down next to her. He gently pried her hands from her cut " You shouldn't pick at it. It'll only make the pain worse."

Korra groaned "Ughh worse than how I feel already."

Mako chuckled at this and shook his head "I swear that when I finish patching you up, that you'll feel much better."

Korra then kissed his nose causing him to give her a heart melting smile, and return the gesture "I know that as long as I'm in your hands, that I'll be safe and sound" **(Get what I did there, lol) **

He have her that beautiful lopsided half smile and got to work on her head.

Once he finished applying the ointment and gauze to her head injury, he continued to wrap her torso in a bigger, stronger gauze, so that she wouldn't hurt it by accident. After all the worst parts were covered and healing he gave her some painkillers and some water.

When she finished gulping down the glass of water, Mako helped her sit up.

Korra was extremely uncomfortable in her uniform and wanted to change out of it. "Umm... Mako?"

Mako looked into her eyes and responded "Yea Korra?"

"Umm.. Where's my duffel bag? I want to change into more comfortable clothes."

"Oh, it's in my car in the parking lot... I don't want to leave you alone for even a second... so...umm...uhh.. you could borrow one of my shirts and pants." Mako responded scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Korra couldn't help but chuckle as she brought him down to her level and kissed him passionately, in which he quickly replied. Once they parted she answered "That's fine, just want to change out of these."

He nodded rapidly and turned to get her the spare clothes. He left a giggling Korra in his wake.

Once Mako entered his room he found an old shirt that he would wear, and some loose pajama pants. He found these exceptable and made his way back to his awaiting girlfriend.

"Okay so , I have an old shirt and some loose pajama pants here with me." Mako said as he handed her the clothes.

Korra accepted them and smiled up at her boyfriend, "Thanks Mako, for everything."

Mako knelt by her and held on to her knees softly, "Korra you don't have to thank me for anything. I would do that and so much more for you. I have to tell you that ... Korra I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard." Mako said all of this while looking into Korra's eyes.

Korra's eyes widened at first at hearing his revelation, but then softened and she smiled caressing his cheek "I'm glad to hear that Mako, because I'm falling hard for you too. Just the way that you are able to be your true self around me. How you're so protective, even though I can handle myself. Most of all how wonderful you are, is what made me fall so hard for you."

Mako's face brightens and he swears that it's brighter than the sun. He can't help but feel elated from Korra's confession. He doesn't have any words to express how much love he feels for her right now. So he does the next best thing. He takes her face gently in his hands and presses his lips on hers.

The kiss was soft and slow. They put all of their emotions towards each other into the kiss. Tender plump lips clashing with warm lips forming a perfect moment. The kiss started off slow and started progressing into when they soon opened their mouths to except the other's entrance. Their tongues in a fight for dominance. Patient lips meeting with frantic ones. They were both opposites in personalities, but never have they fitted so perfectly together. What one was missing the other would substitute for it. It was no wonder that they were both madly in love.

Soon like all kisses shared they had to break apart for air. They then touched foreheads, being careful with Korra's injury, staring into each other's eyes. Amber meeting cerulean blue. Sharing all their love for one another without saying anything.

Korra was the first to break the intense stare. " I should go change."

Mako kissed her forehead and stood up "of course... Hey.. umm... do you want to stay the weekend?... you know so I could take care of you and make sure that you aren't in any pain." Mako said shyly. But Korra just smiled with a certain twinkle in her eyes. "Sure, I would love to spend the weekend."

Mako smirked down at his girlfriend chuckling ,"Okay, while you change I'm going to go and call Asami, telling her what happened and that you'll be staying here for the weekend."

Korra nodded and watched as Mako retreated to call Asami.

**THIRD PERSON (PHONE CONVERSATION) POV-**

The phone only rang two times before Asami picked it up.

" Hello? Korra? Is that you? Where are you?" Asami frantically asked leaving no time for Mako to talk.

"Hello. Asami. It's Mako. Korra's with me. I brought her to my house, and she'll be staying the weekend, so that I could keep an eye on her, and make sure that she's not in any pain."

"Mako? What's going on? What do you mean so that she's not in any pain?"

"Asami, Korra's pretty hurt. Howl tricked me into thinking that coach was looking for me, so that I could leave Korra alone. Asami..That bastard Howl, punched Korra several times in her stomach, and she has some nasty bruises forming already. He also tried to strangle her leaving finger marks, and a cut on her hairline. Korra fought him back and then I beat him up pretty bad when I found out what he did while I was looking for coach. He left looking 10 times worse than Korra. But that still doesn't change the fact that Korra's hurt."

After hearing everything that Mako had to say Asami gasped. Oh my god! Is Korra alright?! That son-of-a-bitch! He better not get close to her ever again. Oh, and Mako thank you for protecting my best friend."

Mako smiled even though no one could see him, seeing that he was able to save Korra from further abuse. "Yea Korra's fine now. Well as fine as you can be with all the beating she took, and thanks Asami, I would do anything for her and more."

It was Asami's turn to smile this time, Your welcome Mako. I know you would do all those things for her, because I know that you love her. Even though you haven't told her yet, I know you do."

Mako was left speechless seeing that Asami had caught on to his feelings for the girl of his dreams.

"Oh and yea it's fie that Korra's staying the weekend over there. In fact Bolin's spending the weekend here, so that you guys can have some privacy."

Mako's jaw dropped "Asami thanks I really appreciate that you'll let my brother stay over there, but is there something that I should know about you two?"

Asami stayed quiet for a few moments before practically squealing into the phone "Your brother, Bolin, asked me out! Of course I said yes! So I guess that you and Korra aren't the only one's dating."

Mako laughed and said "Asami, I'm very happy for you two! I wish you the best of luck this weekend, he can be a handful at times."

Asami chuckled "Yea I'll make sure he behaves."

"Alright Asami well tell my brother that I said ''Hi''."

"Okay, and tell Korra that we will talk on monday, and to take it easy."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

**KORRA POV-**

While Mako was making the phone call to Asami, I decided to change into the spare clothes that Mako gave me.

But try as I would my body wasn't complying with my demands. Everytime that I would try to get up to go to the bathroom to change, I would get a shot of pain course through my torso, and my legs would give out. Sending me toppling down onto the bed/couch, sending yet another wave of pain.

After a few failed attempts of getting up , but ending up falling back down. I decided to just change right here. But as I was lifting my arms to take off my uniform shirt, my arms wouldn't go higher than up to my chin, without sending piercing jabs of pain throughout my torso yet again. I tried to muster my whimpers and yelps, but failed by the fifth try when I tried lifting my arms up quickly and yanking the shirt off. That wasn't such a good idea because I immediately felt an overwhelming amount of pain causing me to involuntarily let out a blood curdling scream and double over in pain.

As soon as I stopped yelling Mako came rushing in, in a panic.

He saw me laying on the floor grasping my torso and letting out heavy breaths and immediately came running to my side.

Korra! Korra... baby what's wrong? What happened? Mako desperately asked me while pulling me into his arms and kissing the crown of my head repeatedly rocking me back and forth.

After the pain subsided a bit I answered him not realizing that I had tears running down my face the entire time. Causing Mako to panic even more while wiping away my tears for me.

"I ...I tried to get..up and go to the...bath..room...to change...but I couldn't because ...I kept feeling pain overwhelm me...and I would just...fall back on the bed." I said in between sniffles as I continued. " So then ...I decided to just...change here...but as I tried to change my shirt...my arms wouldn't raise higher..than above my...chin without causing pain. So I thought that if I..yanked it off fast.. I wouldn't feel much pain... but I was wrong...because I felt on overwhelming amount of pain Mako. It hurts too much to let me change my clothes!" By this time I was crying again because I was in a lot of pain and because I hated feeling weak. But i front of Mako I couldn't help but let my true self show also.

At hearing me Mako just pulled me closer to him, and carried me, setting me down on the bed.

"Oh baby, I'm soo soo sorry that you're in pain right now. How I wish that I could just take it all away. But you shouldn't have done that honey. You would only hurt yourself more." Mako kissed my nose then causing me to crack the smallest of smiles.

"Here if you want I'll help you change." I reluctantly nodded, just wanting to get into comfortable clothes and lay down in Mako's arms.

**GENERAL POV-**

After Korra agreed to Mako helping her change he grabbed the spare clothes and se them down on the bed , before gently and slowly peeling Korra's clothes off.

Mako first got to work on getting Korra's shirt off. He instructed her to lift her arms up to the point where they started to hurt. She was only able to raise them as high as her mouth. Mako said that up to there was fine , and so he took her shirt off the rest of the way.

Leaving Korra bare from the waist up, only in her red laced bra.

At this sight Mako swallowed hard. Seeing that red was his favorite color and that his girlfriend looked beautiful in front of him. It caused a spark of desire to ripple from inside of him. Noticing that the color red suited her perfectly, because it contrasted with her skin color and made her even more of a goddess.

Korra noticed this and enjoyed the reaction that she got out of her boyfriend. Feeling pride in that she was able to cause him to act and look at her in that certain way, that only meant pure love and desire.

Mako soon snapped out of his trance when he realized that he was staring for way too long, and quickly grabbed his old shirt and carefully draped it over Korra's body. Causing his fingers to graze down her sides slowly and tauntingly. To which Korra enjoyed 100 %.

The harder part was getting Korra out of the skirt, seeing that she couldn't stand nor lift her legs. Mako practically had to rip it off of her body.

He was one more caught into a trance at the sight of Korra in only his old shirt which reached up to her mid-thigh. Exposing most, if not, all of her perfectly tanned legs. He was practically drooling over her delectable body. But just as quickly was snapped out of his trance. Forcing himself to focus on getting her into the loose pajama pants.

Try as they might Korra just couldn't get into the pants. This was because every time that she would raise her legs, a wave of pain would overwhelm her. So they just agreed on her staying in Mako's old shirt that covered a decent amount of her body.

By now Korra was lying on the bed with her head resting on Mako's chest and an arm loosely draped across his torso, while Mako had one arm around her waist gently but firm and the other one holding on to her shoulder, with his chi resting on top of her head. Korra also had one of her legs on top of Mako's lazily, making their current position all the more intimate.

They were both talking about their likes and dislikes, and how it was for them growing up with their parents, and then how they dealt with their parents' sudden deaths.

They spent the whole night like that sharing secrets and pasts. With the sudden make out sessions that they would have all night.

Not once did Korra ever feel or think about the pain that she had from the beating from Howl. She was in heaven right then in her lovers arms right where she wanted to stay for the rest of her life. Right where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life too.

That weekend they showed their love for each other in more than one ways.

**AN:OKAY SO HERE'S THE SIXTH CHAPTER. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY. IT'S THAT I'VE HAD A TON OF HOMEWORK AND TESTS FOR SCHOOL. BUT I WILL BE UPDATING ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW. AGAIN I'M GOING TO INCLUDE ANY SUGGESTIONS THAT YOU GUYS HAVE MADE OR WANT TO MAKE. AND I'LL BE DOING THE AMON WANTS KORRA TO BE AN ASSASSIN PLOT. SO THIS CHAPTER WAS FULL OF HARD ON MAKORRA FLUFF AND SMUT AND LEMONS. I JUST FELT IN THE MAKORRA MOOD TODAY LOL. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT AMON ARRIVING TO TOWN.. DUN..DUN...DUNNNN! PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! :D AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS YOU'VE BEEN LEAVING ME! :DDDDDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OK SO IM GOING TO START DOING THESE CHAPTERS A BIT SHORTER. ALSO IM GOING TO TRY A DIFFERENT WAY OF WRITING THIS CHAPTER ITS GOING TO BE MOSTLY CONVERSATIONAL POV'S AND LESS POVS OF DESCRIPTION. TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT THE POVS LIKE BEFORE OR LIKE THIS. :D ENJOY!**

**GENERAL POV-**

On Monday morning Korra woke up in the arms of her boyfriend. When she woke she saw that he was already awake and just waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning" Korra said while stretching, still wincing a bit though seeing that her torso injury was still kind of fresh.

Mako chuckled at her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting up himself and stretching. "Good morning. I thought you'd never wake up. We have to get ready for school."

Korra nodded and carefully stood up . "Ok."

Mako saw that she was in another one of his shirts and pants and remembered that Korra didn't have any clothes with her aside from the cheerleading outfit. "Hey um Korra? You don't have any clothes here with you for school. I didn't realize that until now."

Korra chuckled at her boyfriend's observations. "Calm down Mako, I have an extra set of clothes in my duffel bag that's in your car. Can you get it for me?"

Mako sighed in relief "Oh yea I'll be right back." Mako took his car keys and made his way out of the apartment and down to the parking lot.

A couple of minutes later Mako appeared with Korra's duffel bag. "Ok, here is your bag."

Korra gladly took the duffel bag from his grasp and set it down on the couch and started rummaging through it looking for the outfit.

Once she found it she stood up "Okay here are my clothes. I'm going to go change in the bathroom."

Mako nodded and he himself went to get ready for school. He was in and out of his room from changing in 2 minutes. While he waited for Korra he decided to get them some cereal and orange juice. By the time Mako was done eating Korra came out.

She was wearing a light rose print multicolour dress, that wasn't too tight in favor of her injury. She was wearing the diamond sterling silver pendant that her parents had given her, with a pair of Coast Moulin statement black earrings. Instead wearing heels she wore Mila white ballet flats, since she was still sore and wasn't able to walk in heels yet without causing her pain. She pulled it all together with letting her hair casually fall down her back in her natural curls. **(Link is in the profile titled Korra's outfit 2 :D)**

Mako's jaw dropped, making Korra giggle "Alright close your mouth city boy, wouldn't want you to swallow any bugs."

Mako quickly shut his mouth and blushed. "You look beautiful."

Korra gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Thank you", and sat down to eat her cereal and drink her juice.

Once she was done, they made their way to Mako's car.

"Alright let's get to school before we are late." Mako stated.

**TARRLOCK POV-**

Meanwhile at school, Tarrlock was in his office before anyone was in the building.

He was busy looking through the game plans, when there was a not so subtle knock at the door of his office.

Tarrlock grunted and got up to see who was bothering him before school had even begun.

"Who dares knock on my door at this hour! This better be impor-" Tarrlock was cut off when he saw who it was.

"Hello brother, long time no see no? It seems that you have gotten more disgruntled than the last time."

Tarrlock was speechless until he found his voice again " Amon, my apologies. But I wasn't expecting you until the day after tomorrow." Tarrlock spoke all the while being careful with his choice of words.

Amon smirked under his mask that concealed his face, except for his eyes and mouth, loving the fact that he caused such nervousness in people. " There has been a change of plans. The mission is being sped up. I need to have this girl and her friend become part of my operation."

Tarrlock widened his eyes seeing that his brother has never been so desperate as to speed up an operation. " I don't understand Amon."

Amon sighed and walked around Tarrlock's office "Ah brother, you always were the slow paced one."

Tarrlock grimaced but didn't say anything and so Amon continued, "You see brother, I have a list of people in which I need to eliminate, or else. So I need these two girls, seeing that they are the best martial artists and gymnasts around, to become part of my association and to eliminate those targets."

Amon then turned around to face Tarrlock, who had a blank face and was silent for a moment. Until he finally spoke up, "I see Amon, but what do you want me to do about that?"

Amon simply snorted and turned back around "You see Tarrlock, I have a source here that is keeping an eye on those two girls. Especially on Korra, seeing that she's the more aggressive one out of the two, and in fact that source is those girls' classmate. He informed me that there will be a party tomorrow night on behalf of their senior year starting, and I thought that of the perfect opportunity to... persuade these girls into joining me."

Tarrlock nodded but still didn't understand how he came into the picture for this mission. " I see, but I still don't understand what I'm to do for this part of the operation."

Amon simply turned around and headed for the door. Once he reached the doorknob he turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh brother, I just came to tell you that I won't be needing you to perform anything for this part. But I will be contacting you soon for the next step. That is when I will need you. But until then just hang tight, and keep working on your pathetic job."

With that said Amon walked out the door and disappeared.

**GENERAL POV-**

Once Korra and Mako arrived at school, Mako helped Korra get out and they made their way to the entrance.

As they were about to go inside Asami came running up behind them.

"Korra! Mako!" Asami yelled from the bottom steps.

Mako and Korra turned towards the source of the voice seeing Asami run up to them, with Bolin in tow.

"Hey Asami and Bolin" Korra and Mako greeted.

Asami immediately and gently took Korra and gave her a bear hug. "Korra I'm so glad that you're ok. Mako told me what that bastard did to you. He also told me how you guys beat him up and left him looking much worse." Asami finished that last part smiling at her best friend.

Korra smiled at Asami "Yea 'sami I'm fine now. Mako helped me heal, he spent all weekend making sure that I was feeling alright. Oh! He also told me that you and Bolin started dating!" Korra whisper-yelled making sure that Bolin hadn't heard. But was safe when they saw that he was talking to Mako.

Asami beamed "Oh my god! yesss! He asked me out friday after cheer practice, while I was on my way to the locker room. We also spent the weekend our apartment, while you were in Mako's."

Korra smirked at Asami giving her a knowing look in which Asami immediately responded "Oh no, Korra! It wasn't like that. I mean come on we just started dating 3 days ago. Nothing like that happened."

Then it was Asami's turn to smirk " Although I can't say the same thing for you and Mako."

Korra blushed and quickly responded, "It wasn't like that either Asami." Asami laughed and said "I know, I know, Korra. You don't have to reassure me. I was just kidding."

Korra laughed and pulled Asami with her towards the boys.

Once the guys spotted them they stopped talking and greeted their girlfriend's once again.

"Hey Bolin, I'm really glad that my two best friends are dating now." Korra said truthfully all the while having a wide grin plastered on her face.

Bolin laughed and wrapped his arm around Asami's waist " Thanks Kor, and I must say that I'm pretty glad that my brother and my best friend are dating too."

They all laughed and made their way to their class that they all shared.

**HOWL POV-**

Howl was on his way to class when his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and quickly picked it up.

"Yes sir?"

"Howl, have you been doing what I asked you to?"

Howl swallowed and responded "Yes sir, I did as you asked me to do on friday afternoon."

There was a beat of silence until the voice on the other end spoke up "Did you provoke her when she was by herself like I told you to do?"

"Yes sir. I provoked her and then threatened her when she was left alone."

"Good, Good. And did she fight back?"

"Yes sir. I must say I was having the upper hand when I was choking her. I thought that she was going to pass out, but she fought back with force and overpowered me. In fact she beat me to a pulp."

"Excellent. I see we have an accomplishment here. Get ready to take the next step."

"Yes sir. But what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be at that party tomorrow and keep an eye on her and her best friend that has her same skills. When they are both leaving call me, so that I can approach them... and let's just say have a talk with them that will leave them no choice but to accept."

"Yes sir. I will be there and I will succeed."

"Good. Now that is all."

"Thank you. I won't fail you Amon."

"You better not. It is not in your favor to fail."

**AN: OKAY SO I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS. TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEM THIS LONG OR LONGER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TAKING PLACE AT THE PARTY. TAHNO WILL MAKE HIS APPEARENCE. ALSO AMON WILL MAKE HIS PROPOSITION TO KORRA AND ASAMI. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT. THANK YOU GUYS. REVIEW AND FOLLOW! :D THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS,FOLLOWS,AND FAVORITES. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM. :DDDDDDD**


	9. Author's note 2

**AN: I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. IT'S JUST THAT I'M HAVING SOME WRITER'S BOCK FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER. BUT I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M GING T WRITE FOR THE CHAPTERS AFTER THAT ONE. IT'S JUST THAT I NEED T CONSTRUCT THE CONTINUATION OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT I PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND. :D SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING THIS WEEKEND. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR HOW TO CONTINUE THIS NEXT CHAPTER :D THANK YOU. :DDDDDDDDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**GENERAL POV-**

The day dragged on. Asami and Bolin were now officially going out and were nowhere to be found during lunch. Leaving Korra and Mako with a lot of imagination as to where they were and what they were doing.

They were sure to tease the new couple later on when they appeared.

Meanwhile Mako and Korra had spent the day watching their backs for Howl. Luckily he was nowhere near Korra, or Mako for that fact, during the day. But that still didn't stop Korra from being paranoid. Although she could beat his ass in a blink of an eye anyday, today wasn't one because of her still healing injuries. But none the less the day went by pretty smoothly and soon it was time for them to go home.

Now since Korra's injuries were still fresh, Mako insisted on him driving her to her and Asami's apartment, and stay with her until Asami got home from cheerleading practice. Since Korra was in no condition to practice at all, and it would be uncomfortable for her to be sitting on the stiff bleachers for three hours. So Korra reluctantly agreed although insisting or awhile that she could take care of herself .

At hearing her agree Mako was content and proceeded to drive Korra home.

**MAKO POV-**

After several tries at convincing Korra that I stay with her in her apartment until Asami was home, she reluctantly agreed. I was happy by that time and relieved that she wouldn't be alone. So I quickly went with her to inform Asami and Bolin that we were leaving , and then proceeded to go to my car.

By the time that we reached my car and were pulling out of school I realised that I never did go to Korra's apartment, _and _that I had no clue as to where exactly she lived.

" Umm Korra?"

She turned towards me "Hmm?"

"Umm, I've never really gone to your apartment, and I don't know the directions either."

She immediately noticed that I was right and went wide-eyed for a momemt , " Oh right! I forgot sorry." She gave me a sheepish grin and blushed.

i couldn't help but chuckle at that "Don't worry as long as you tell me where to turn and stop, we'll be fine."

She nodded and started telling me the coordinates to her apartment.

_**~~~~TIME SKIP...NOW AT KORRA AND ASAMI'S APARTMENT~~~~~~**_

Once Korra gave me all of the directions, we pulled up to the parking space. I looked over at Korra once the ignition was off and saw her smiling at me.

"Come on, I live on the 10th floor, and there's no elevator." She told me while her smile never faded.

I made a _pfft _sound, " Please, coach makes us do suicides and about 10 laps every practice. You think stairs are going to stop me?"

Korra couldn't help herself, and burst out laughing. Causing me to crack my own smile. "Okay city boy, whatever you say." With that said she got out of my car and started making her way towards the building.

I quickly got out and jogged up to her, until I was in step with her. " So have you gone anywhere in town yet?"

Korra looked over at me and pouted, making me chuckle "No. _sigh _I don't know my way around town yet. I only know how to go to school, here, and the grocery store. Other than that I get lost pretty fast."

I frowned a bit seeing that they've been living in this town for month already. But soon I smirked getting an idea.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to change that, won't we." She looked up at me confused and then smirked too.

"I guess we will. "

I stopped her from walking and wrapped my arms around her waist. She mimicked my moves and wrapped her arms around my neck.

" I'll take you to my favorite places in town, on our date on Friday."

She gave me a chaste kiss and added ," I can't wait."

_**~~~~~TIME SKIP TO ENTERING KORRA'S APARTMENT~~~~**_

**KORRA POV-**

As we entered the lobby I made my way to the stairs automatically. Mako on my heels.

As we started climbing I would feel tiny pangs in my stomach seeing that the injury was still fresh, but I ignored it. But Mako didn't. It seemed that he suddenly remembered that I had an injury there.

" Korra are you sure that you should be going up these flight of stairs with your injury?"

I didn't stop climbing though seeing that we were by the 8th floor already. " Yea I mean I climb these every day. Why are you getting tired city boy?"

I then looked over my shoulder and smirked at him.

" Ha, you wish."

I laughed and picked up my speed.

Once we reached the door I rummaged through my purse for the keys. Finally finding them I opened the door and stepped inside making a dramatic gesture with my arms.

"Here we are."

I was cut off by Mako laughing, causing me to forget what I was going to say next and laughed along with him.

Mako looked around, and then made his way to me and wrapped his lean muscular arms around my waist. " It's nice. I like it."

I smiled and kissed him. Before he could react I pulled away and out of his arms. Causing him to pout and me to laugh.

"Don't give me that look, I'm going to go change into comfortable clothes."

He smirked and stepped closer to me, " Ok lets go."

I laughed and lightly pushed him away " Not so fast. I'm going to change in my room by _myself_. While you wait here in the living room."

He pouted and sat down on the couch, while I made my way inside my room and closed the door.

I went straight to my nightstand and pulled out my pjs. I discarded the flats and stayed barefoot. Next I took my dress off and slipped into my comfy plaid cotton flannel shorts and wildfoc lennon cat face sweater. To pull it off I picked up my hair into a messy bun.** (Link in profile)**

I didn't bother looking for shoes and stayed barefoot. I opened the door and made my way to the living room where I found Mako sitting on the couch surfing the channels.

I stood in front of him and he smiled up at me. " Nice pjs."

I blushed and sat next to him "Thanks. So what are we going to do for the next 3 hours?"

He pulled me into his lap and smirked. " I don't know about you, but I feel completely fine staying in this position."

I smiled and kissed him. The kiss soon turned into a full out heated make-out session. I was still sitting on his lap with my hands running through his hair. While his were under my shirt rubbing up and down my sides. I couldn't help but feel goose bumps being left, where his hands were. Our tongues soon met and started a fight for dominance. I couldn't help but let out a moan when he nipped my bottom lip. This caused him to smile into the kiss. Once we were running out of breath we pulled away.

" Wow." I breathed.

He smirked at me "What? The mighty Korra left speechless?"

I laughed and punched him lightly "Ha ha very funny." This caused him to laugh as well.

Once our laughter died down I spoke up. "Are you hungry?" Mako nodded and I proceeded to get up and make my way to the kitchen.

I inspected the fridge and cabinets and decided on some popcorn and chips, and two sodas. I grabbed everything and made my way back to my boyfriend.

**GENERAL POV-**

Korra and Mako spent those three hours watching movies and eating chips and popcorns. They also spent the time talking about their parents and pasts. All the while Korra sitting in Mako's lap.

But unfortunately their bonding was interrupted by Asami getting home.

_**~~~~~~~TIME SKIP NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL~~~~~~~**_

Korra made her way through the halls alone looking for Mako, since Asami had ditched her to go with her boyfriend that picked her up at their apartment. Leaving Korra to drive the car to school.

She was wearing a black long sleeve plush loose pullover sweater, river island olive skinny jeans in cosmic print, studded black sueded heel booties, her pendant, a stingray leather cuff bracelet in metallic sapphire blue, and a pair of blue diamante heart studded earrings. Pulling the look together with a high ponytail. **(LINK IN PROFILE)**

Korra was turning a corner in the halls when she bumped into someone.

" Oh so-" she was mid-sentence when she noticed who it was and scowled.

Standing in front of her with a smirk plastered on his face was Howl. " Oh please, by all means don't let me stop you from apologizing."

Korra snarled at him " Stay out of my way Howl." After saying this Korra side stepped him and started walking away, but was stopped with a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

Korra hissed and yanked her arm away " Don't. Touch. Me."

Howl raised his hands up and stepped a few inches away " Woah there. No need to get snarky." He smirked.

This only infuriated Korra more, and it took all she had to not send him flying into next week. "What do you want Howl?" Korra said through gritted teeth.

Howl's smirk only grew more as he said " Oh nothing. I was just wondering how those injuries were."

Korra was practically fuming and couldn't take it anymore. So she did what she does best and let her temper take the best of her. So she punched him square in the jaw, catching him by surprise.

" I said leave me alone!" Korra seethed and walked away but not before hearing him shout back at her.

" You're going to regret that Gutierrez! Just you watch! You're going to regret that really soon!"

Korra couldn't help but slightly cringe at his implication and felt a cold chill run down her spine.

**KORRA POV-**

What Howl said left me feeling extremely paranoid and worried. What did he mean that I would regret that real soon? What was he going to do to me? Was he just bluffing? Or was he serious?

I kept thinking over and over again what he said and wasn't watching where I was going. I bumped into someone else, and immediately thought that it was Howl and so I started pushing against the stranger's chest. All the while without looking at their face.

" Korra? Korra what's wrong? It's me, Mako!"

At hearing this I stopped struggling. As I looked up at him I was relieved to see that it truly was him. But I also started shaking a bit.

Mako looked down at me with concern and guided me towards an empty classroom. Once we were inside I leaned against one of the desks and stared at the wall. While Mako closed the door and checked to see if the coast was clear before making his way over to me.

He stood in front of me and held onto my shoulders. Never breaking eye contact with me.

" Korra, what happened? Why are you all freaked out?"

I sighed and decided to just tell him , " I bumped into Howl, right before running into you."

Mako suddenly tensed , "What did he do to you?" He was practically shooting flames.

I let out a shaky breath before answering him " Nothing. It's not what he did. It's what he _said_."

Mako gave me a confused look. Before he could say anything I continued.

"When I bumped into him I tried to leave, but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. He asked me how my injuries were."

Mako's face hardened and his gaze became ice cold.

" I punched him, and then he told me that I would regret that really soon." By now I was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't deny that I was scared of what he might do to me, or to the people close to me.

Mako's posture softened when he noticed that I was shaken up a bit. He pulled me into an embrace.

"Listen to me Korra. That bastard's not going to do anything to you."

I nodded although in the back of my mind I wasn't convinced at all. He gave me another embrace and a quick kiss before approaching the door.

Before he opened it I stopped him, remembering something all of a sudden. "Wait Mako. Tonight's that party at that guy's house. What are we going to do?"

Mako turned towards me and took my face into his hands. "Don't worry. We'll go together with Bolin and Asami, and nothing will happen."

I nodded again feeling slightly relieved. I mean really what could possibly happen at a house full of people?

**AN: OKAY SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER :D TOMORROW I'M GOING TO BE POSTING A NEW ONE! :D HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :D AND PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! :D FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :DDDDDDD NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE INTENSE :O**


	11. Chapter 11

KORRA POV-

After school Asami and I agreed to meet the boys at the party. Seeing that we had to take our time to get ready, and with the boys waiting on us would just put pressure on us.

So here we were now on our way to our apartment to get ready for the party tonight at 7. I was still pretty worried about going to the party with everything that happened this morning with Howl. I really shouldn't be going since he's going to be there too. But Mako said that nothing is going to happen.

I think he's right, I mean what is going to happen in a house full of people?

"Hellooo... Kooorrrraaaaa?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Asami.

I looked up at her " Hmm?"

"I said what happened today? You were acting weird."

I decided that I really shouldn't get her more worried. I couldn't bring her into this, and possibly get her to end up hurt.

" Oh.. nothing. I was just thinking about my parents." I instantly looked and stared at my hands. I felt horrible for lying to her, but I just couldn't afford the risk of telling her the truth.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and didn't say anything else for the rest of the car ride. Signaling that she believed my lie.

I let out a sigh of relief because I didn't have to explain my lie any further.

_**( TIME SKIP... GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY)**_

**GENERAL POV-**

Asami and Korra were now almost ready, giving that the party had already started and the boys were already there waiting for them anxiously.

Asami was wearing a Dolce & Gabbana Embellished mesh dress, Ted Muehling Long Berry Onyx Earrings,Black Flower Austria Crystal Pendant, a Mango Rose Ring, and H&M high heels. Wearing her hair in a beautiful updo, that looked like a rose. She put on a little make-up with a nude lip color. **(LINK IN PROFILE)**

While Korra was wearing a white crystal strapless stretch satin dress, with teardrop crystal chandelier earrings, a white floral-pattern estate bangle bracelet, and Christian Louboutin Lady Daf high heels. Pulling the whole look together with a messy side braid. She was also wearing little make-up with only black eyeliner and red lips. **(LINK IN PROFILE)**

Once they were ready they went through the routine of checking each other's outfit.

"Ok how do I look?" Asami asked Korra while twirling around to give her a full view of the outfit.

"Hmm... Well lets see?" Korra said pretending to think deeply on her opinion.

Asami gave her an annoyed look, knowing that Korra was doing it on purpose.

Korra looked at her best friend's face and laughed. "Do you seriously have to ask me that everytime? You know that you look awesome in every outfit!"

Asami gave her friend a smile and then laughed. " Well it's out of habit, plus you never know if one day, god forbid I put on a horrible outfit..."

Korra laughed even harder at her friend's ridiculous observation. "Ok Asami whatever you say... Now how do _I _look?"

Asami gave Korra the same expression that she had gotten "Do you seriously have to ask me that _everytime_?" She mimicked.

Korra rolled her eyes and started for the door.

"Come on, we should get going. The party already started and the guys must be worried about where we are." Korra stated.

Asami chuckled and said "Oh they should stop worrying. It's silly."

Korra nodded, although in the back of her head she though '_Mako must be worried sick. He probably thinks that something happened to me, what with what happened with Howl.'_

_**(TIME SKIP TO ON THE WAY TO THE PARTY)**_

**KORRA POV-**

We were now on our way to the party, being fashionably late of course. we had the radio cranked up high while singing along at the top of our lungs to the song RED **(by Taylor Swift)**.

_Oh, losing him was blue, like I've never known_

_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_'Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah red_

_Burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me, burning red_

_yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

We sang the last verse of the song being out of breath. But I must admit that we are both pretty good singers. So we didn't sound off key while singing along.

Asami then started changing the stations , while I randomly looked in the side view mirror.

At first I just saw a random van in back of us and thought nothing of it. But as Asami kept driving and made two turns the van was still in back of us, and I started getting suspicious.

" Umm... Asami?" I called nervously. She must have heard the hesitation in my voice because she looked over at me concerned.

" Yea Korra? What's wrong?"

I looked again into the side view mirror and started again " I- I think we are being followed." As I stated Asami made yet another turn and so did the van. By now I was positive that we were actually being followed. "Actually I _know_ we are being followed!"

Asami looked in the rearview mirror to see that I was right. She started panicking as well. " Oh my god, you're right! What do we do?!"

I saw that Asami was even more freaked out than me and decided that I had to be the rational one here.

"Okay... I don't know! Ok let's try to lose the van!" I screamed already losing my calm demeanor.

Asami nodded at me at floored it. Causing me to jerk forward. Good thing I was wearing my seat belt, but at the rate Asami was going I had to hold on to the door handle.

Asami swerved at every intersection trying to lose the van but to no avail. It seemed that they knew exactly where the car was going to turn.

That's when I got an idea. "Asami! Quick don't make a move to turn until the last second!"

She threw me a quick wide-eyed glance and shouted in panic "What?! Why!?"

"Because it seems like they know exactly when and where we are going to turn! So don't make a decision to turn until the last second!"

She quickly nodded and sped the car up even more.

I was now holding on for dear life, and preparing for the sharp turn approaching.

Suddenly as we were about to pass the turn, Asami turned the steering wheel hurriedly to the left. Causing the car to screech and cut off a bunch of cars, earning quite a few honks and not so pleasant shouts.

Once we took control of the car again, I looked back. I was relieved to see that the van was nowhere in sight, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I looked over at Asami who was gripping the steering wheel hard and staring straight ahead with her eyes wide.

She looked over at me and relaxed a bit seeing that I was calmer, although shaking involuntarily. "Did we lose them?"

I looked back again, just in case."Yea, we lost them. But when did they start following us? Were they waiting for us to leave from the apartment, or did they just randomly start pursuing us?"

Asami didn't answer, although I wasn't expecting an answer. Seeing that I was talking to myself.

"I think we should just get to the party as soon as possible and tell the guys, and have each of them drive one of us home. Just to be safe." I quickly agreed with Asami.

_**(TIME SKIP... THEY WERE NOW PULLING UP TO THE PARTY)**_

As soon as we pulled up into the street of the party, we saw that there was no parking anywhere. So we had no other choice but to park across the street.

As Asami finished parking, we sat in the car without moving or making a sound. We were still extremely freaked out and would now be paranoid. We would have to start riding with the guys. Since it was now apparent that we weren't safe by ourselves.

Our silence was broken by the sound of my phone ringing. Which of course made us jump out of our skin.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mako. "It's Mako. I'm going to tell him to meet us outside the house with Bolin so that Bolin could drive you home and Mako can drive me."

Asami nodded now facing towards me looking pale, as I was sure I looked about the same.

"Ok. I don't really want to go to the party anymore. I just want Bolin and Mako to take us home, and stay with us there. Until we calm down."

I nodded and picked up the phone as we started getting out.

"Hello?"

"Korra? Where are you guys?"

"We are already here. We're across the street."

"Ok. Hey is something wrong? You sound panicked?"

I let out a shaky breath, reliving the terror of being followed in my head.

"Yea something happened on our way here."

"Korra, what happened? You're starting to worry me." I could tell that Mako was getting Bolin and making his way outside.

I sighed and decided to just tell him now.

"On our way here we were being followed by a van...Can you meet us outside in front of the house? We really don't want to go to the party anymore or be alone for that fact."

By now Mako was practically running, by the sound of the music dying down in the background.

"Ok we'll meet you guys there."

I agreed and hung up.

Asami and I started making our way to cross the street.

I was walking in front of Asami, when I turned slightly to look at her and make sure she was ok.

I wasn't watching the road ahead of me and asked "Asami are you okay, you know seeing with everything that happened?"

Asami had her arms wrapped around her body and was staring at the ground, when she looked up and went wide-eyed immediately.

I frowned wondering why she had, but wasn't allowed to even react when Asami screamed out "Korra! Watch out!"

As fast as lightning I turned around just in time to see a very familiar van come speeding towards me.

**AMON POV-**

"God dammit! You lost them!"

I could see the driver flinch, and internally felt proud that I could cause such fear. But at the moment I was seething because the idiot lost sight of the car.

"Turn around and head for the destination of that so called party."

The driver immediately obeyed me and did just that.

After a few minutes of driving we turned up to the designated street.

Just as we were approaching the house, I took hold of the two girls I was looking for crossing the street. With the one that appeared to be Korra, the most useful to me of the two, crossing first.

I suddenly got an idea and changed the plans a bit.

"Now there is going to be a slight change of plans." I instructed my followers.

They all nodded and I continued " I want you to speed up and come close to running that girl over."

He looked at me wide-eyed and I smirked "Now I don't want you to actually run her over. Just merely give her a scare."

He nodded once again and I took a front row seat at seeing this plan in action.

It was time to get my proposition out on the open.

**MAKO POV-**

I was already anxious at seeing that the girls hadn't arrived yet. But once I called Korra I only got more worried. When she picked up the phone, her voice seemed off and panicked. Immediately I knew something was wrong.

My suspicions were confirmed when she told me that they were being pursued.

At hearing this I quickly grabbed Bolin and made my way outside.

She quickly told me that they wanted us to meet them outside and to take them home and keep them company. I could tell that she was afraid, and I hated that. I didn't like seeing Korra, who was always confident and brave be afraid and vulnerable.

So once I hung up, Bolin and I waited impatiently for the girls to be in our sight.

I still couldn't see them being that they were parked across the street in the market. But I then heard what seemed like Asami's voice scream out "Korra! Watch out!"

At hearing the panic and alarm in her voice, my blood ran cold and I started running. With Bolin close behind. As I got closer spotted Korra turning around fast and to my horror she was facing an oncoming van that seemed like it wasn't going to stop.

I mindlessly started running faster my football training kicking in.

All that was on my mind was to get Korra out of the way.

I saw that Korra wasn't reacting out of shock and I screamed out " Korra! Move out of the way!"

**KORRA POV-**

Once Asami screamed out to look out I turned around to face a very familiar oncoming van. In that moment I couldn't move. Even when I heard Mako's desperate call to move out of the way.

It was like my brain was frozen without being able to process anything. I closed my eyes tight ready to feel the impact and piercing pain. But instead I felt a hard body tackling me out of the way.

I felt myself fall hard on the ground except an arm that protected my head from colliding with concrete, and a body on top of me. I still had my eyes tightly shut with a few tears escaping my eyes from fear of almost dying. I heard the van screeching away, but still didn't open my eyes.

I heard someone say something to me but it sounded like they were far away. All I could think was that I almost died similar to how my parents had died, and realizing that made me all the more scared.

I felt sick, I felt like I was going to faint. But I heard someone calling me again this time I knew who it was... Mako.

"Korra? Korra... are you alright? Please open your eyes." I could tell that he was desperate.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer laying on the floor, but laying in Mako's arms on the sidewalk.

'_When was I moved? How did I not notice being picked up from the street and taken to the sidewalk? Was I really that out of it?'_

As I looked up I was met with amber- eyes staring back into mine with concern and love.

"Mako.." That was I it took before I saw Mako break into a grin. I couldn't help but give a small smile back.

He brought me up to him and hugged me tight, and kissed my temple.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

In that moment I just felt like crying and staying next to him where I know I'm safe. I buried my face into his chest and clutched his shirt. Letting a few tears escape my eyes.

I felt Mako's own arms tighten around me, bringing our bodies flush against one another.

"Shhh.. It's going to be ok. I promise." Mako whispered into my hair. Low enough that only I could hear.

I nodded and he helped me get up, all the while never letting me go. As I looked up I saw Asami wrapped in Bolin's embrace crying silently as well.

As soon as we met gazes she came running to me and hugged me. "Korra! I'm so glad you're ok. Th-that car... a-almost r-an you over." Asami stuttered.

I hugged her back crying silently without answering back.

When we pulled away she went back into Bolin's arms and I went into Mako's.

Asami and I were too shaken up to talk.

So Mako was the first to speak.

"Bolin you take Asami to her and Korra's apartment in her car, and I'll take Korra in our car."

Bolin nodded and gave me a sympathetic ,look and then turned around and guided Asami back to the car.

Once they were out of sight, Mako turned towards me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Korra are you sure you're ok?"

I looked up into his eyes full of love, and concern. At that point I couldn't hold it in anymore and shook my head no, and broke down crying.

Mako quickly took me into his arms and whispered soothing words while stroking my hair.

He then proceeded to wrap his leather jacket around me, and carried me to his car.

He placed me into the passenger seat and hurried into the driver's side. He gave me a lingering kiss on my temple and started the car. The whole ride I was clutching onto his hand that was entwined in mine, and stared straight ahead. Trying to clear my head of what had just happened tonight.

Without noticing it, we reached Asami and I's apartment. Her car was already there signaling that they had gotten there safe.

Mako shut off the engine and turned towards me. By just looking at his face I broke down once more. Without hesitation Mako pulled me across the passenger seat and into his lap. Letting me grip his shirt and cry. He kissed my head repeatedly trying desperately to calm me down.

Once I did, I looked up at him and gave him a long passionate kiss. Pouring out all of my love for him into that one kiss.

"Thank you for always being there for me and protecting me." I said giving him a watery smile.

He gave me a small smile and gently wiped away my tears. "I love you Korra. I will always do everything to be by your side and keep you safe."

I suddenly felt my heart swell at hearing him say for the first time that he loved me. I couldn't resist the urge to throw myself at him and give him another passionate kiss. Once we broke apart and caught our breath I said " I love you too, Mako. I love you so much."

At hearing me say it he broke out into a goofy grin, in which I couldn't help but chuckle.

He kissed my forehead and leaned his head against mine.

"I'm never going to leave your side or let you get hurt. I promise."

At that point I felt safe, because I knew that what he said was completely true.

**AMON POV-**

That little brat got in the way of my plans!

He just had to push her out of the way, and ruin my plan of the proposition!

But no worries I will soon make my point made, and I will have them listen to my offer.

This was just a mere set-back. I will know when those two girls are alone without those boys being around.

When I do find out when that is... my plan will be in motion once again.

**AN: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER... I'VE HAD A LOAD OF SCHOOL WORK AND HOMEWORK TO DO... SO THIS IS THE CHAPTER!:D NEXT ONE WILL HAVE TAHNO IN IT, AND MORE DRAMA.. MAKO AND KORRA FINALLY SAID THEIR "I LOVE YOU"S! I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN... IT MIGHT BE ON MONDAY OR NEXT WEEKEND :D THANKS TO ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVS, AND REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN! :D I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM :D PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! :D**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in forever... and I'm sorry that I won't be updating this weekend either... :( It's just that I have a boat load of work and tests these weeks before winter break... But I WILL be updating this upcoming weekend AND I'm going to try to update everyday of winter break :DDD Again thank you all for following, reviewing,and favoriting! :D and for being patient with me :DDD Again there is going to be drama and action in the next chapter :D so please be patient with me :D I WILL BE UPDATING THIS UPCOMING WEEKEND :D**


	13. Authpr's note I'm updating today :D

**Author's Note**

**HEY guys so I've been getting messages asking if I'm ever going to finish this story… I am going to continue it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.. I've been swamped with school especially during winter break cause my teachers decided to send me essays and projects and I've also been studying for my biology test that I have on Monday. But since you guys have been waiting and I haven't updated in forever I'm going to update TODAY.. I promise…. So be on the look out this afternoon….. and I'm seriously going to try to update every weekend like I used to :D THANK YOU too all of my followers and people that have kept up with my story… I love you guys 33 :DD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Korra Pov-**

Once we finished talking and I calmed down with his soothing words, we made our way out of the car and towards my apartment.

Mako led me towards the apartment door while holding my hand. Once Mako unlocked the door, seeing as every time I tried my hand was shaking and would miss the keyhole, Asami came up to me and hugged me tight.

"I was worried you guys got into trouble on your way here."

I hugged her back and gave her a small smile. "We're fine Asami, and I'm glad you guys made it back safe as well."

After we finished explaining what actually happened to the guys in detail and how we got away, Asami and I told the guys what we had in mind.

We were now sitting on the big couch, Asami curled up to Bolin, and Mako and I on the other side of the couch with his arm around my waist.

Asami was the first one to state what we had in mind, "Since all of this happened tonight, Korra and I are really freaked out and paranoid."

Mako and Bolin nodded but didn't say anything letting us continue. So I took the chance to continue talking before Asami did.

" We really don't want to be alone for that fact, and we were wondering if we could stay with you guys for awhile until we figure out what is going on."

Bolin immediately brightened and jumped in " Of course you guys can stay with us! I mean come on, why wouldn't I want my girlfriend with me all day long?!"

Mako and I chuckled, while Asami blushed and gave Bolin a quick peck on the lips.

" You guys don't even have to ask, in fact I was going to suggest the same thing, but you beat me to it." Mako stated and gave me a kiss at the crown of my head.

I smiled and leaned in more to him. It was quiet for awhile, until I remembered that if we were going to stay with the guys we had to pack some clothes with us. So I pulled away and got up, causing Mako to pout. I chuckled and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"If we are going to stay with you guys, we have to pack some clothes you know." Mako quickly turned his pout into a full grin, causing me to laugh.

As I started making my way to my room, I saw that Mako was right behind me, and I smirked.

As we entered my room, I saw Asami making her way to her room to pack as well, while Bolin raided our fridge. Of course he would.

Once we were inside I closed the door and got two duffle bags to pack my clothes. I made my way to my closet to gather my clothes when I felt two strong arms pull me towards the bed. I fell with an 'umff' on the mattress under a body... Mako.

**General Pov-**

Korra looked up into Mako's eyes full of love and mischief. "Mako what are you doing? I have to pack if I'm going to stay with you."

Mako smiled down at his girlfriend "You could just borrow some of my clothes to sleep in."

"Oh really now, well what do you suppose I wear to school or in public?" Korra looked up at her boyfriend with a smirk at the thought of something clever. "Or do you expect me to walk around in public only in my undergarments?"

Mako's smile instantly turned into a frown at the thought of his girlfriend prancing around semi-naked for other guys to see; he became jealous just at the thought.

"Don't even think for a second that I'm going to let others guys see you like that and have perverted thoughts." Mako said this with a very serious face, and then leaned down and gave Korra a passionate kiss, in which she returned eagerly.

Mako moved his hands from around her waist to her hips, while Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their kiss started out light and sweet, lips grazing softly against eachother. But soon the feelings took over and the kiss became deeper and passionate. They poured out all of their feelings into that one kiss. Their lips melded against one another. But it soon turned into a fight for dominance; Korra bit Mako's bottom lip eliciting a groan from him. Korra loved that she could cause this reaction from her lover. But Mako didn't back down, instead he retaliated by grazing his tongue against her lips. Korra immediately granted entrance; they made-out like this for awhile until Mako pulled away and smiled down at her.

"You're mine. I'm not going to let anyone forget that." Mako said and leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips.

Before Mako could react, Korra took the chance to flip them over, leaving Mako to be at the bottom this time, while Korra straddled him. She leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss, then leaned into his ear and whispered, " As long as I'm yours, then you're mine, and don't you forget it."

Before Mako could pull her in for another kiss, Korra was faster and jumped off of him giggling.

Mako pouted and stared at her picking clothes off of their hangers and throwing them in the duffel bag. Korra noticed his staring and looked back at him, she chuckled and said "what?"

**Mako Pov-**

As I was laying on Korra's bed and watching her pack, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive. I mean how could I have ended up with someone as amazing as Korra?

I couldn't help but feel that she is the one. The one that I'm going to love forever, the one that I want to marry and start a life with, the mother of my children. I can't picture having a future without her in it with me.

I stood up and walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "You're so beautiful, and just perfect. I love you, Korra."

She looked up at me and smiled with that adorable blush of hers. "I love you too Mako, there's no one that I could think of being with, heck there's no one that I want to be with other than you."

I was practically beaming at this, I had no words to describe or even show how much I love her. So I did the next best thing. I pulled her flush against me, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me closer. It was the best feeling ever to have her in my arms. I can't help but want her there forever. Before I could revel even more into this amazing woman, she pulled away.

She saw my face and laughed, god I love her laugh. What she said next had me chuckling too. "Come on city-boy help me pack, otherwise I'll never have anything ready."

I gave her another kiss and began helping her pack.

_**(TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT WEEKEND)**_

**General Pov-**

Korra and Asami have been living with the guys for the past week now. So far there haven't been any incidents, but the girls were still extremely paranoid, especially Korra. She had been watching her back everywhere she went, although she didn't go anywhere without Mako these days since the almost accident.

It was now Friday night and Bolin and Asami were out on a date night. While Mako and Korra decided to stay in seeing how Korra was still freaked out.

Mako and Korra were now laying down on the couch together watching a movie. Mako was sitting down, while Korra was sprawled out on the couch with her head in his lap. She was laying there with her eyes closed, while Mako looked at her absentmindely stroking her hair. The movie long forgotten.

Mako thought that she was asleep until she spoke up. "I'm surprised nothing has happened since the night of the party."

Mako quickly tensed up and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't torture yourself about that. What do you say we go to Narook's?"

Korra sat up and laid her head onto his shoulder, "I don't know Mako, I'd rather stay here with you."

Mako took her hand in his "I would too, but you haven't gone anywhere without constantly looking behind you."

Korra sighed and then stood up and walked into Mako's room, where she has been staying with him. "Where are you going?"

Korra looked back and smiled, "Well if we're going out I need to change."

Mako smiled and made his way to his room to change also.

Mako just grabbed a different shirt since he was already wearing jeans. While Korra was turned around looking through her duffel bag, he took off his shirt to put on the new one.

At that moment Korra turned around and came face to face with his abs and blushed. Mako noticed this and smiled coyly."What? Are you shy?"

Korra noticed the challenge in his voice and decided that she was not to be left without the last word. So she stepped back and took off her shirt followed by her sweatpants. Leaving her only in her blue laced bra and matching panties.

Causing Mako's jaw to literally drop. He was left speechless and couldn't help but stare at this gorgeous goddess before him. He couldn't help but notice that she stayed in shape and had a marvelous body.

Korra was more than pleased with his reaction and walked up to him and leaned into his ear "Please I'm never shy." Then sauntered off into the bathroom with her clothes.

Mako was truly shocked and couldn't move. She never seized to surprise him.

_**(TIME SKIP TO IN NAROOK'S)**_

Korra was wearing a spring street top in burnt orange with MAJE jean tie and dye Gris jeans, crystal earrings, and Charlotte Olympia-Kiss Me Dolly- high heels. To pull it all together she wore her hair in her natural curls and wore minimal make-up with only a smokey eye to bring out her eye color. **(AN:LINK IN PROILE) **

They were sitting at Narook's table waiting for their food, when Korra suddenly got up.

Mako looked up at her confused. "Where are you going?"

Korra chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Calm down, I'm just going to the bathroom."

**Korra Pov-**

I left Mako sitting at our table waiting for our food and went to the bathroom. As I was making my way I saw a man that looked oddly familiar, but thought nothing of it.

As I finished washing my hands and started making my way out of the bathroom and toward Mako, I realized where I knew that man from. He was the one driving the van that almost ran me over!

I was going to go tell Mako and get the hell out of there, when I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind. I immediately looked toward our table where Mako was currently sitting and screamed. I was successful seeing as everyone turned towards the sound including Mako, who looked alarmed. But my assailant put a hand over my mouth effectively quieting my screams. I wasn't going down without a fight, so I bit his hand hard, making him let go of my mouth. But not of my body.

"Mako! Help!" I was now being dragged out of the restaurant kicking and screaming causing various people to get panicked and run off. Once we got outside, I elbowed the guy in the nose causing him to let go of me. But he didn't back down, he threw himself at me throwing punches, but I was quicker and got the upper hand. While I was fighting the man I didn't realize that there was another behind me.

I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and fell down. I raised my hand and touched the back of my head to see that I was now bleeding, instead of lying there and letting them take me away, I got up shakily and kept fighting. I was alot weaker now and my technique was sloppy giving them the upper hand and receiving a painful shock to my back **(an:seem familiar? lol)**

I screamed out in pain and collapsed. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Mako running towards me and the guys leaving.


	15. AN NOTE: SORRY,UPDATING SATURDAY

**AN: HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SINCE JANUARY AND I LEFT THE LAST CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER, AND I'M SOOO SORRY, BUT IT'S JUST THAT I'VE BEEN EXTRMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WORK. I TRANSFERRED SCHOOLS AND GOT INTO THIS MAGNET PROGRAM, WHICH TAKES UP ALL MY TIME. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GO AND WRITE CAMLY WITHOUT HAVING THE STRESS OF HAVING TO STUDY OR DO HOMEWORK OR PROJECTS. I'M CURRENTLY ABOUT TO START TESTING NEXT WEEK FOR FCAT, AND AFTER THAT I HAVE END OF COURSE EXAMS (EOC), AND THEN I HAVE MY AP WORLD HISTORY FINAL EXAM. AND YEAH IT'S ALOT NOW. BUT THIS WEEKEND HOPEFULLY I WON'T HAVE ANY HOMEWORK BECAUSE OF FCAT BEING THE FOLLOWING WEEK. SO I'M GOING TO TRY WITH ALL MY MIGHT TO UPDATE **_**THIS **_**WEEKEND. I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS,FAVORITES AND REVIEWS THAT I HAVE GOTTEN THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. I LOVE ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS, THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH. I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG. BUT HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON SATURDAY. I'M ALSO THINKING ABOUT WRITING MORE STORIES AFTER THIS ONE. I WANT TO THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED REMINDING ME TO UPDATE. SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE **_**THIS SATURDAY.**_


	16. plan

**MAKO POV-**

As soon as I heard Korra yell my name and for help my heart plummeted to the floor, and I reacted quickly. I tried to run as fast as I could to the back exit, making it hard as the restaurant was in havoc, with everyone trying to flee outside and away from the scene.

Once I reached the area in which Korra was located in, the sight that greeted me was a nightmare come true. Korra was laying on the ground unconscious and the culprits fleeing. I wasted no time in going over to my girlfriend, forgetting about the criminals for now because Korra was more important.

But just because I let them go for now did not mean that I wouldn't hunt them down. I will most certainly look for them, and make sure they go to jail for making Korra suffer so much; that was a promise.

**GENERAL POV-**

Mako kneeled down next to korra and examined her body, before touching her, making sure that there wasn't any area that was seriously injured. He found no visible area that was wounded and thought that it was now alright to carry her.

He gently lifted her up into his arms, and moved the hair out of her face; just noticing that she was slightly bleeding from the back of the head, but nothing serious.

"Korra. Korra can you hear me?" Mako desperately pleaded with her.

There was no reaction. She remained still, the only indication that she was alive, was her steady heart beating, and the rise and fall of her chest. This brought little comfort to him, but enough to feel relief.

"Come on Korra. Open your eyes, don't do this."

Mako hadn't known that he let some tears escape until they landed on Korra's cheek.

At feeling this Korra slowly opened her eyes half way, and looked around slightly disoriented. Her eyes finally landing on Mako's closed ones.

"What happened?" At hearing her voice, Mako's head jerked up. His eyes were wide, thinking that his mind was playing tricks with his sanity.

Once he realized that she was indeed awake, he drew her close into his arms. His face nuzzling her neck.

"Korra I'm so glad you're ok." Korra smiled slightly, and hugged her boyfriend back, kissing his jaw at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Mako pulled away and smiled at her. He got up, bringing Korra with him. Once they were up Korra groaned in pain, and lifted her shirt to observe the area she got electrocuted.

She saw two angry red marks on either side of her waist. "Great, I got electrocuted. Why does this keep happening? What do those people want from me?!"

Mako tenderly removed Korra's hands away and observed her sides frowning. He honestly didn't have the slightest clue as to why his girlfriend was being attacked, practically every opportunity she was alone.

" I don't know Korra, but I will promise you that I'm not going to let this happen again. From now on, I'm going to stay by your side, ok?" Korra looked up into his eyes.

Although she wanted to tell him that she could take care of herself, and that she was a big girl. She didn't find that to be true. She felt scared by this point that every time she was alone, if even for five minutes, she was being ambushed. She genuinely wanted Mako to be by her side from now on, because she now feels that she'll be followed and watched constantly by those people. When she was around Mako, she felt all her worries and fears slip away, and felt safe and at peace.

"Yea, I don't want to be left alone Mako, I'm starting to feel frightened." Mako pulled her against him once more and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright now Korra, I promise." Korra nodded against his head and relaxed the slightest bit.

"Come on lets go back to my apartment. I'll make you some tea." Korra agreed but didn't separate from Mako.

They made their way back to the apartment, all the while Korra never letting go of Mako's hand.

**-TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY-**

**KORRA POV-**

I awoke the next day in Mako's arms, feeling safe and protected. I was lying with my head against his chest and my arms wrapped around his waist. Mako reciprocating my position, with his arms around my waist, and his head resting on my chin. I didn't want to move from this situation, in this room everything was perfect. There was no one trying to hurt me and no problems, just my loving boyfriend and I.

While I was in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Mako had woken up, and was staring at me, until he kissed the crown of my head. I smiled and looked up at him, he copied my actions and pulled me closer.

I sighed being content with this, but I knew that as soon as we left this room, all my problems would come rushing back.

"Mako I don't want this to keep happening; first Howl, then the van, and now this." Mako sighed and pulled away to look at me better, while I sat up crisscrossed and continued.

"I think that we should ask for someone's help."

Mako didn't even hesitate and nodded. " I agree with you, I don't like seeing you constantly looking over your shoulder, and being tormented. But who do we ask for help from?"

I considered this and then came up with someone who I knew would be able to help us.

"Mrs. Pema could help us out. I mean I've been really good friends with her since Asami and I arrived here, and she's been nothing but sweet and caring."

Mako thoughtfully pondered over this and agreed, "Ok, let's go to school now and see if she's arrived yet."

**-TIME SKIP TO IN THE MAIN OFFICE-**

**GENERAL POV-**

Korra and Mako showed up at the office and found Pema. As soon as they saw her they asked to speak in private with her and explained the current situation. Pema immediately gave Korra a warm motherly hug and reassured her that everything was going to be alright; she then proceeded to get her husband and Ms. Beifong.

Once they were there, Korra explained the predicament again, to which the adults also reacted.

Tenzin immediately consoled Korra with soothing words and a plan. "Korra I suggest that you go into hiding for now, I mean if these delinquents are after you and know your locations, then surely it is not safe to be anywhere near this town."

Korra frowned at this and became frustrated, "So what, you're saying to just drop my whole life and disappear from town?!"

Tenzin looked sympathetic and answered, "Yes Korra, I am very sorry but it is not safe for you here, you must understand that. You cannot keep running these life threatening risks."

It was Mako's turn to jump in, "I agree with you Mr. Tenzin in the fact that it is not safe for Korra here, but where do you suggest we go?"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at this, "We? You mean you shall go with her too?"

Mako didn't hesitate in answering, "Yes, I love her, I won't simply stand by and let her disappear and be on her own in some hideout."

Korra smiled at this and pressed herself against Mako's side, to which he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I agree with Mako, if I'm to go to a safe haven, then Mako comes with me."

It was now Mako's turn to smile.

Tenzin was about to protest when Beifong interjected. "Very well then, we shall make arrangements for you two to be located to a secret location where you'll be safe."

Korra and Mako looked confused, seeing as how she was just a teacher and couldn't possibly own a secret house. Beifong noticed this, and looked over at Pema and Tenzin.

"You didn't tell them about me when they explained the situation?" Pema and tenzin both shook their head, and Beifong sighed.

She turned her attention back to the teenaged couple. " Look you two have to know that I am not really a teacher. In reality I am an undercover officer, who has been investigating a case."

Korra and Mako were both taken aback, but weren't surprised that she was a cop, since she gave off that vibe and air of authority; so they both nodded in understanding.

Beifong clapped her hands together and began. "Alright now that we have that out of the way. lets settle this."

Mako and Korra spent the rest of the morning with them deciding on the location of the haven and on when they would go over there in a way that won't cause any suspicion.

They decided that they would be staying in a protected house where there was barely anyone around, and would be leaving that same day afterschool escorted by Beifong.

**AN: OKAY GUYS HERE'S THE CHAPTER. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL LIKE I MENTIONED ON THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT THEM AT THE SAFE HAVEN. I'M PROBABLY GOING TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER FOCUSED ON KORRA AND MAKO ONLY AND THEN BRING IN BOLIN AND ASAMI'S RELATIONSHIP IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT ONE. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN, BUT I DO KNOW THAT IT WON'T BE LATER THAN AROUND MAY 17 BECAUSE THAT'S THE DATE WHEN I FINISH ALL OF MY IMPORTANT EXAMS. NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY EOC AND AP WORLD EXAM AND ALL THAT BORING STUFF. SO I WON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO UPDATE. BUT AGAIN I WILL BE UPDATING AFTER I FINISH EXAMS, IF I DON'T GET A CHANCE TO BEFORE THEN. THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVS, AND REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. :D**


End file.
